Chosen
by GNFreak
Summary: Rewrite of Chosen. A few words from an old man leads to great change. "But if I wish to help you become ready for it then I shall give you my blessing." To save the world, Naruto had been blessed with the power to see the future. Now the question is can she save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except the O.C mentioned.

Konoha was in turmoil.

A few hours ago, the Kyuubi had been sighted a few hours ago and there had been reports that forests were being destroyed by a flick of a tail. None of them knew what to do but they knew that they would need to protect this village with their life if they had to. Yet, all of them were worried for the future of the village, practically their family.

The Yondaime Hokage was worried for the village as well but he was also worried for his wife, who had just recently given birth to their youngest child. He knew what was to be done but the question is now was he willing to sacrifice his child for such a hard life?

The answer to that question was difficult to answer.

In one hand, he didn't wish to give his child such a difficult life because no parent wished to have their child sacrifice but in the other hand this village would be completely destroyed if he didn't do it and he couldn't really ask someone to sacrifice their child for him can he? It wasn't fair to do such a thing when he himself had a child.

He sighed and looked towards the sleeping bundle in his hand, remembering the incident that resulted into the Kyuubi into being released. The masked man had caused this to happen. The masked man had taken the demon outside of his beautiful wife and let it be rampant but that wasn't the worse part, his wife was dying and they knew it.

If this weren't the case then he would be happy to seal the demon inside of his baby because Kushina will be able to take care of their bundle of joy however there is doubts that she will live to see their daughter turn a year old.

Minato ran his hand through his wild hair as he looked down at his one-hour old daughter. She had his hair-color if the little turf of hair indicated and had inherited her mother's eye shape as well as her face but everything else was his. The little girl's crying snapped him from his thoughts.

"I don't want to do this, Naruto-chan." Minato said to the baby.

The baby became quiet, looking at him with curiosity and waved her hands at him. Gently, Minato picked the child up and put his finger near the little girl, who immediately gasped at it. He smiled when he felt his daughter's hand tighten at his finger.

"I love you, Naruto-chan."

The baby giggled at his words, causing the blond-haired man to smile at the sound. Yet, the smile was soon replaced with a small angry visible frown. Minato remembered the promise that he made when he was younger, the promise that he wasn't going to abandon his child and him dying to seal the seal wasn't that abandoning?

Minato sighed and looked down at his daughter. "I am no better than the man that I called my father, Naruto-chan." He said to his daughter sadly. "I am going to leave you alone in this world because of the demon."

The sound of his wife groaning told him that soon his wife was going to wake up soon. He smiled wearily as he thought about what he was going to tell his wife, Kushina was going to kill him for what he was planning to do.

Minato shuddered. Kushina was scary and had became very protective of their unborn child during the course of her pregnancy so there was little doubts that she wouldn't hesitate to murder him when she learns just what he plans to do their child.

It also doesn't help that he was planning to use a seal that he hadn't tested yet but Jiraiya had said it was perfect. The seal was a back up in case the one on Kushina had broken during childbirth. He had been hoping that he wouldn't be using it but his hopes had been dashed.

If it succeeds then he would end up dead but if he doesn't then the demon would still be rampant. Minato closed his eyes and prayed to Kami that it would work as well as hope that his child would live a happy life.

He wanted so much for his child to live the life that he never get to have. Minato wanted Naruto to know about him, know that he never abandoned her like his father had done to his mother and him. His father abandoned him the same day that his mother died giving birth to him.

"Naruto-chan know that I and your mother loved you with all our heart." Minato whispered lovingly to his wide-eyed daughter.

Not once had he noticed that someone was watching him and his family.

* * *

A blond-haired man was lying on his stomach, looking down on Konoha with a mixture of boredom and curiosity. The blond-haired man was handsome with his sky blue eyes that now show boredom and his shaggy blond hair but what truly stood out was his face that made him looks like god and wore yellow robes that the Greeks used to wear. Beside him was a lyre and a notebook, which had a couple of words written.

The blond-haired man sighed and looked down at the village. Lazily, he picked up a lyre and started to tune it, occasionally stopping to write down a few more words. He was so fixed on writing that he never noticed a young woman standing behind him until she called out his name.

The woman was very beautiful, having the same hair color as the man but had a slight tint of lighter blond. Her eyes were the color of the moon behind them and her face was as pale as the moon, contrasting with the man's tan skin. She wore white robes that heighten her beauty.

"What are you writing now, Apollo? A Limerick or are you writing those dreadful Haiku again?" The woman asked, leaning over the man's shoulder.

"Neither, my dear sister Artemis. I am currently writing a ballad about the event that is to happen." Apollo answered dully.

Artemis was astonished at his answer but her eyes slightly soften at the man. Slowly, she leaned closer to her brother and quickly snatched the book from her younger brother. The blond-haired man growled at his sister's impudence, who merely gave him a small smirk as a response.

"I was writing Artemis!" Apollo yelled. "Give it back now, Artemis!"

The woman looked down at the book and started to read out the ballad, causing Apollo to flush red in anger. The man tackled the woman to the ground, trying to snatch the book back but Artemis held it out of his reach. She laughed as he tickled her to get back the book.

"You…son…of a…bitch!" Artemis laughed as Apollo continued to tickle her.

"Now, Now. We share the same mother so you shouldn't be saying that Artemis." Apollo said, grinning at his sister.

Artemis growled, resulting to Apollo laughing even harder but his laughter stopped soon stopped and he was now looking at Konoha with sadness as a jounin yelled to wait for the Hokage.

"You still watch this village even through your lover is dead." Artemis stated, looking at her fingernails with boredom.

"She loved this village and her love had been passed down to our son." Apollo answered. "I watch him at times and there had been times that I was very close to telling him that I was his father."

Artemis looked up from her fingernails and sighed at her brother. "I never did understand why you and the other gods are attached to your mortal children and lovers."

"That's because you swore never to have kids." Apollo reminded dryly.

Artemis pursed her thin lips at her brother, crossing her arms at him and said. "I have seen males treat females, cheating on them with the girl's best friend. Pigs the lot of them."

"Not all of them are like this."

"I know…your son is not."

Apollo's eyes were pained at the mentioned of his son. Artemis gave her brother an apologetic look at the reminder. It was painful for her younger brother to watch his son go to his death but there was nothing that he could do. She sighed and looked down at the Hokage. Surprise lit her features when she noticed the little bundle in his hands.

"It seems like you have one more descendent, Apollo." Artemis said as her lips quirk into a small smile. "And it seems that this one is a female to boot."

Apollo frowned and Artemis sighed before grabbing her brother by his shoulder and turned him towards the direction of his son. The reaction of her brother was quite funny to see, as it had turned from worry to shock then to worry again, all in a spit second. Not once had she seen him changed emotions so quickly.

"I have a granddaughter." Apollo muttered in shock. "I have a granddaughter. Oh my Zeus, I have a granddaughter!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother's slowness but smiled at the sight of her brother's smile yet her smile disappeared when she saw the visible frown on the sight of her younger brother.

"This is bad…if I know my son as well as I think then he is planning to make her a jinchuuriki." Apollo said.

The young woman nodded and returned her attention to the battle. Her cold eyes slightly soften at the sight of her great-nice lying between the corpses of her parents. The baby was crying her little heart out as if she knew that her parents weren't coming back.

Artemis turned back to tell this to her younger brother but was greeted at the sight of her brother about to jump from the clouds. Immediately, the young woman grabbed him before he jumped, knowing the actions of their father if he knew that Apollo was jumping into mortal affairs again.

"Let me go! Let me go, Artemis!" Apollo yelled. "I need to protect her! She is going to have a hard life…!"

Artemis tightened her grip on her brother. "You can't interfere with mortal affairs, you know this as well as I do!"

"I don't care! She needs me!"

"Your son needed you when his mother died but you didn't raise him." Artemis reminded her brother harshly. "What makes her any different."

The blond-haired man stiffened at her words and she relaxed her grip on her younger brother. For the first time in years, her younger brother cried his immortal heart out and she hugged him, in the same way that she used to hug him when they were kids.

"I never wanted to abandon him." Apollo admitted.

Artemis didn't say anything but continued to soothingly pat his back, whispering words to him. Not many of the gods knew this but her younger brother loved his ex-lover so much, not once in the past twenty-eight years had she seen him flirt with any woman.

Artemis curled her lips into a small frown as she remembered her brother's ex-lover. She had only met the woman once but the woman had been kind and the total opposite of her idiotic brother. The death of Apollo's ex-lover changed him but that wasn't for the better.

She opened her mouth to say something to her brother but stopped when she saw the pained look on his face. "You shouldn't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done."

He was quick to protest.

"If I had…"

"What? Inform him?" Artemis asked angrily. "You never told him that you were his father and why? Because you were so scared to tell him that you were a god."

"You will never understand, Artemis."

The Goddess nodded in agreement and said. "And I am happy that I don't understand Apollo."

"I wanted to raise Minato and I will raise Naruto."

Artemis gave her brother a sharp look and reminded him sharply. "You know that she can't survive in our world!The girl deserves to be raised with kids her age and don't forget that she is mortal. Father banned mortals from Olympus after the last incident and if you bring her there, Father will be furious. Do you wish to have father's wrath on you again?"

The God groaned at the reminder of their father. He ran his hand through his hair, looking at the bundle of joy that lay on the old Hokage's arms with despair as he knew just how hard her life would be. He didn't have to see the future to know that his granddaughter will not have a happy life.

He sighed. Was it too much to ask that his descendants have a happy life? His children, he could understand but the descendants! What did they do to deserve such a horrible life? The little girl was his last descendant and there was no way in hell that he will allow her to be harmed.

"But how can I do it?" Apollo muttered.

Artemis arched her eyebrow at her twin brother and wearily begged, "Please tell me that you are not seriously going to send her to our world?"

"No, I will not do such a thing."

"Then, what are you planning to do?"

"To protect her."

The Moon Goddess narrowed her eyes at her twin brother's proclamation before curling her lips at him. She knew that her brother was reckless but never did she imagine that he would be so reckless just to protect his descendent. How sweet of her little brother in the words of Aphrodite. She scoffed at the thought of the Goddess of Love.

"If she were your descendent, what would you do Artemis?"

The young goddess frowned and tapped her finger on her chin, looking quite thoughtful at his question. Apollo smiled brightly, waiting to hear his elder sister explanation of what he should do.

"Use your most trusted animals to watch her and when you have time, watch her as well but from afar." Artemis said sharply. "And for Zeus's sake don't tell her of her heritage."

"Right…"

"Promise me that you will not tell the child of her heritage." Artemis said sharply.

Apollo crossed his fingers behind his back and nodded, smiling innocently to his suspicious elder sister. Spending time with Hermes told him that breaking the rules were often necessary. He closed his eyes as a vision flooded through his mind.

Yes, sometimes breaking the rules was often necessary and with his female descendent, it was definitely necessary. The blonde was going to change this world but he will prevent her from doing something foolish.

If it even means that he would have to go against his own father to do so.

* * *

It had been twelve years since the demon had been sealed inside one Naruto Uzumaki and said girl was now currently on her way back to the village from the recent mission in the country of Waves.

Naruto was now currently scowling as she thought about the deaths of Haku and Zabuza and on her right was her other female teammate, Sakura, who was complaining about not being able to do her hair while on her left was Sasuke, who was currently brooding and about what she did not know.

Their sensei was currently leading them but how he was able to read and avoid the trees was still quite a mystery to Naruto. She sighed as she turned her head to look at the woods with weariness. Something about these woods made her tense as it reminded her of the incident when she accidently bumped into a young man.

"Sensei, can't we have a break?" Sakura complained, snapping Naruto from her troubling thoughts. "We have been walking for hours! And I really need to do my hair!"

The blonde inwardly grimaced at her teammate's complaining. Naruto had some respect for her teammate as the pinkette had gotten extremely high marks on the written portion of the test but she was starting to get a little bit annoyed that her teammate couldn't stand another half-an-hour of walking.

She glanced at Sasuke and asked, "Can't you ask Sakura to stop complaining?"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned at her teammate response before sighing at the raven-haired boy. She glanced at Kakashi and he shook his head at her in amusement, causing the blonde to growled in annoyance. Why did these stupid males make it her job to snap at the girl? It should be their job as well. Sakura was their fangirl and student respectively.

"Sakura just shut the hell up! You can wait half-an-hour before doing your hair!" Naruto growled in frustration at the girl.

Sakura blinked her eyes at her outburst and Naruto swore that she almost see tears behind her teammate eyes. The blonde flinched at the sight of Sakura sniffle, cursing under her breath for making the pink-haired girl to start crying. Naruto hated when she made the girl cried and had no idea how to calm someone when they are crying.

"Alright Naruto-chan?" Kakashi asked, looking at his blond student with concern.

"I am fine, sensei." The stubborn blond answered. "I am just not really in the mood to hear complaining…all is on my mind is just to get back to the village as soon as possible."

"What? Do you have any plans?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

Naruto shrugged and answered, "Not really…but I don't really like being away from the village for too long."

They nodded their head at her answer but Kakashi looked at his blond student with concern. Ever since the death of Zabuza and Haku, Naruto had started to act withdrawn and was not giving her usual bright smiles or sarcastic comments. It was scaring him to be honest.

His frown was erased when Naruto gave him her usual bright smile. He shook his head and silently thought that he had been over-reacting on the idea of Naruto not behaving like her usual cheerful self. He watched with a smile as the blonde talked animatedly to Sakura.

"And I am telling you that…Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing in concern that Sakura still had the same expression on her face.

She turned her head to inform Sasuke and Kakashi about this development but saw that they all were stopped in mid-step. Naruto rubbed her chin, looking around the forest for any clues that might answer the state of her team.

Strange that was the best way to describe this situation that she was currently in. Not only were her teammates stopped during mid-step and their expressions were the same but the birds above them seemed to be stopped in flying and not only that, there was no sounds of animals.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Naruto asked. "Why does this forest look like that time have just suddenly stopped?"

"That's because time have stopped."

Naruto twirled around and was caught off-guard at the sight of an old man, smiling at her. He was an old man through she wasn't sure of his age because the man didn't look too old nor did he look young but through she never seen the man before, Naruto was sure that he was familiar to her.

His blue eyes were the same shade of hers, perhaps a few shades darker but his eyes were outlined with wrinkles. The old man also looked like that he never had a beard in his life but there was a certain youth in him when he smiled at her. His short graying blond hair was played along his forehead.

"Then why are you and I are the only one that it hasn't been affected?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

The old man looked at her in amusement and answered. "You may say that I was the cause of this."

The blue-eyed girl glowered at the old man and yelled. "I swear old man that if you don't reverse this then I will tear you from limb to limb."

The blond-haired old man was astonished at her words but it was soon replaced with a look of amusement as if he didn't fear the threat. She clenched her hands into a fist and wondered why no one ever took her seriously. Through what made her think that the old man would be any different? Not even she was sure of the answer.

"I will not reverse the affects just yet, Naruto-chan." The old man said as he indicated her to take a seat beside him. "I wish to have a chat with you, young lady."

Naruto frowned and asked. "How the hell do you know my name? I am pretty certain that I never told you, my name."

The old man gave her a mysterious smile and answered cryptically. "I know many things including your name and other unsavory details."

The blue-eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him and asked. "What do you wish from me old man?"

"Me?" The old man asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else am I talking about? My grandmother?"

The blonde didn't miss the sorrowful look at the mention of grandmother, making her narrow her eye at the old man with suspicion. Something about him told her that he wasn't human but the question was what was this weariness come from?

"You remind me of your father when he was your age." The old man said wistfully. "He was just a curious as you were perhaps a little bit less so but he was curious none the less."

Naruto was surprised to learn that he knew her father but instead of immediately smiling and asking him questions about her father. She looked at him with weariness. The smile on his face felt awfully phony but she will admit that she was curious to know his connection to her father.

"What is your connection towards my father? And what is your name?"

The old man smiled and answered, "I am known by many names but you may call me Apollo but as for my connection towards your father, I can't answer your question until your older." He smiled. "However if you become a chunin, I will inform you about who your father might be."

"What do you wish from me, old man?" Naruto asked.

Apollo shook his head and answered. "Me? Not so much but I am curious to know about the girl that can change the course of this world." He sighed. "It is also doesn't help that you and I are somewhat…no you are not ready to know the truth."

"You and I are somewhat…?"

Apollo chuckled at her and gave her a small smile before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "For one so young, you have a great future for yourself but I wonder are you ready for it? But if I wish to help you become ready for it then I shall give you my blessing."

Before Naruto could blink, the old man was gone and she wonders if it was dream. Hesitantly, she touched her forehead and felt a little tingle of power on her forehead, where the old man had kissed. Blessing? What did the old man mean by blessing? So many questions that she had but had no one to ask.

"Naruto, explain to me why me not having a diet will help me get Sasuke?"

The blond shook her head and started to catch up with her teammates. She will worry about the old man later after all it wasn't like what he was telling her was true? After all how can she change the universe?

* * *

A/N:

Hello, and welcome to a rewrite of Chosen. I am sorry that I haven't written anything for the past couple of months but I had mentioned my reasons however luckily I am able to post it today, as I don't have much homework.

There will be a couple of big changes in this story and it will differ from the manga at some point of the Shippuden arc.

I know that it may seem weird to put the Greek Gods here but I wanted to try something unique hence the idea of Chosen. I hope that this chapter was better than the first one and tell me what I can improve on.

So, tell me what you think. Reviews will make me write faster.

Thanks for reading.

-GNFreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any O.C mentioned.

_Naruto didn't know why she was in a cave or why her mind conjured up this image because she hated dreaming of dark places. She looked around to see if there was anyone that she could ask but saw no one except two men, one sitting on the corpse and the other was standing. _

"_W-Where am I, sir? Can you tell me where am I?" She yelled to them but they didn't answer. It was almost like she was invisible or why else would they ignore her? She licked her lips to ask them again the same question when the blond-haired man looked at her._

_No, it was like he was looking through her._

"_I wonder, which one of you is the Jinchuuriki?" The blond-haired man asked._

_The blond-haired girl frowned, not understanding the term of Jinchuuriki. She opened her mouth to tell him this but remembered that he couldn't see her._

"_Bastards!" _

_Naruto twirled around and was surprised to see four people behind her. There was Kakashi and an old lady as well as an older version of Sakura but with shorter hair and a blond-haired girl that looked like an older version of herself, who looked angrily at the two men in front of her. _

_The blue-eyed girl was confused._

_She didn't understand why her mind was conjuring up these images. Naruto walked towards the elder girl and touch her to calm down but found that she couldn't. She tried again and the same result happened. For some strange reason, her hand passed through the girl._

_Naruto glanced at the corpse that the longhaired man was sitting on. The boy must be important to the girl or why else would the girl act so recklessly? She walked towards the boy to have a better look at him but stopped when she heard the sound of the elder girl's yelling._

"_I will smash you to pieces!"_

_The young girl twirled around to look at the elder girl and was overwhelmed by the anger and hate in the girl's eyes. The whisker marks on the elder girl's face was turning darker with each passing minute. Naruto clenched her hand into a fist, wishing that she could do something to stop the girl from doing something so reckless._

"_What have you bastards done to him?"_

_Naruto looked at the elder-girl with pity and curiosity. Why couldn't the girl accept the fact that the boy was dead? It was pretty obvious that the boy was dead or maybe the girl did know but was in denial._

"_Give Gaara back!" The elder girl yelled as she ran towards the two laughing men._

Naruto sat up straight in bed, wide-awake. She tried desperately to calm her hard breathing as she surveyed her room. Scanning the room, she let out a sigh of a relief when she saw that she was in her apartment and not in a cave. There was no blond boy, no dead redhead boy and definitely no old lady. Had it really been a nightmare? But it felt so real. Still…she had dreamt of a teen that wanted a Jinchuuriki, a dead corpse, and a girl that looked so much like an older version of her.

Getting up, she approached hesitantly to the small mirror in her bathroom. The faintness of her birthmarks made Naruto sighed in relief, she didn't know how she could bear if her birthmarks were fully visible for the world to see especially like in the….

Smiling softly at her reflection, Naruto pushed the disturbing dream to the back of her mind where they lingered uncomfortably.

She quickly ate her breakfast before heading towards the bridge, where her team usually meets. The sight of Sakura fawning over Sasuke made the blond haired girl smile in amusement but in the back of her mind, Naruto wonders why her dream seemed so real instead of being something crazy.

She saw an older version of herself and Sakura as well as Kakashi but no Sasuke, which was oddly strange. Naruto didn't know why she cared about that stupid dream but there was a quality in that dream that made it seems like memory then a dream.

Naruto shook her head at her thought and paid attention to her teammate instead of thinking about the stupid dream of hers.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan and teme."

Sasuke ignored her jab but nodded his head in greeting. Naruto noticed that he seemed a little bit concern for her and she should be grateful that he cared for her but she wasn't in the mood for anyone's concern especially his. She glanced at Sakura and was surprised at the jealous look on Sakura's face. Why would she be jealous of her? Sakura has everything while she, on the other hand, had no one.

"So how long have you guys been waiting for sensei?" Naruto asked, breaking the tension between them.

Sakura frowned and opened her mouth to answer but closed it, noticing the black bags under the younger girl's eyes as well how pale her face was. It was strange to see the girl look like this, without a big smile lilting up her face. She knew that she often complains about Naruto smiling all the time but now she prefers the girl to smile instead of frowning.

"Naruto, did you have a good night's rest?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer the question without lying. She tried to stifle the yawn that was threatening to come out but it was futile. "I am fine Sakura, a little lack of sleep isn't bad."

Sakura arched her eyebrows and said, "You don't look well, Naruto! I don't think you can do a mission today!"

The blond-haired girl crossed her arms at her words, looking crossed at what her other female teammate had said. Naruto gritted her teeth and furiously shook her head at her teammate, denying the fact that she wasn't feeling well.

The dreams were not affecting her work before so how is this any different? There was no way in hell that she would not do the mission. She needed the mission pay to pay her rent. The lady that owned the building was evil, always trying to find an excuse to kick her out.

"I am fine, Sakura." Naruto gritted out. "I am fit as a fiddle, Sakura so there is nothing to worry about."

"Naruto!"

"I am fine." Naruto said loudly, giving the pink-haired girl a stubborn look. "You don't need to worry about me!"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but closed it, realizing that her teammate was going to be stubborn about it. The pink-haired girl rubbed her forehead, watching Naruto argue with Sasuke about the last mission that they had done with amusement and slight anger. She knew that it was completely stupid of her to be jealous of Naruto but Sasuke paid a lot of attention to her.

Through it was for arguments only. Yet…why couldn't Sasuke look at her like that? She was in his team as well yet he acted like she didn't deserve to be in the same team as him. Sakura kicked the pebble in front of her with frustration. It wasn't stated in their team but she was the weakest one.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura nodded her head at the sight of Naruto giving a look of concern to her. She looked at Sasuke but was disheartened to see that there was no concern in his eyes like Naruto. What was she thinking? That Sasuke will see her and say yes? Yes that was what she was hoping.

"I am fine, Naruto."

Naruto pursed her lips at her but didn't say anything instead returning to the argument with Sasuke. The pink-haired girl sighed in relief, glad to know that she could trust her teammate not to push for even more information.

"At least I don't look like I'm half dead, dope!"

"You would be too if you had the nightmare that I had…oops!"

Sakura frowned at her teammate and asked, "What was the nightmare about?"

Naruto scratched the back of her neck, flickering her eyes towards the ground then at Sakura. The blonde wasn't sure if telling her teammates about the nightmare would be such a good idea. It may improve their teamwork but it would mean that she was weak.

The blonde hated being seen as weak.

"Sorry guys!" Kakashi said. He didn't seem to notice the tension between Sakura and Naruto. "I got lost in the road of life!"

The blue-eyed girl crossed her arms at her sensei's excuse, giving him a disapproving look for being late. Sakura glared at Kakashi and yelled at him about being late while Sasuke crossed his arms at the man. Naruto honestly wonders how the man can lie with such a straight face or be this late! He was the only shinobi that she knew that was this late.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Can we do a C-rank mission today? The missions that we are currently doing are D-ranks! I think we all can agree that these D-rank missions are practically useless."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his chin, looking at his three students with careful consideration. He felt slight guilt at the sight of Naruto's hopeful face, seeing as he was still weary at the idea of them doing C-rank mission because of the Tazuna's incident.

"Sorry, Naruto but we are still doing D-rank missions!"

"That sucks!" Naruto muttered under her breath as she clasped her hands behind her back. She looked around the bridge as a feeling of unease fluttered in her stomach. This feeling in her stomach, it was the same feeling that she had felt when she met that strange old man Apollo.

Was it possible…?

No, she must be over-thinking as there was no way in hell that the old man was here because he was a figment of her imagination. She nodded her head at the thought, not noticing the worried glances that Kakashi and Sakura would give to her.

* * *

Team Seven had just finished with a mission when Kakashi saw a hawk carrying a message to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi frowned and then glanced at the three genin. Sakura was still hampering Sasuke while Naruto seemed to be dazed. His frown deepened. The blonde rarely seemed to have that expression and the mission that the three genins had done, didn't deserve such looks so why was she feeling like this?

He sighed as he returned back to reading the book. He made a mental note to ask the girl later. First, he had to see the Hokage about the chunin exams with the other jounin as well as hand in the mission report.

"Ok, this is it for the day. I have to hand in the mission report to the Hokage." Kakashi informed his students, not bothering to look up from the book.

Naruto nodded her head, smiling as she said her good-byes to their sensei. She turned around to ask Sakura about what she was planning to do but shook her head in disappointment when she saw the pink-haired girl asking Sasuke to improve 'their teamwork.'

A girl with a crush is just too hard to understand.

The blonde tilted her head as she waited in boredom to hear what Sasuke would say to their teammate. Her blue eyes flicker between boredom and amusement as the black-haired boy opened his mouth to respond to the girl's request of improving 'their teamwork'.

"You are the same as Naruto."

Naruto was pissed to hear the black-haired boy's response but not because he intuited that she was just as weak as Sakura but the harshness at his words. She clenched her hands into a fist at the sight of her pink-haired teammate disheartened look.

Didn't the bastard know how much Sakura likes him?

Of course he did but he doesn't care. Were all boys like him or was it just him? Naruto didn't know the pain that Sakura must be feeling because to be honest, she never truly liked a boy before.

She found the boys in their village to be too much.

Naruto shudders at the thought that one-day that she might like a guy as much as Sakura did. There was no way that she would behave in such a way, she rather kill herself before acting in that way.

* * *

Apollo lay on his stomach, looking down on Konoha, to be more precise Naruto and her team. He was amused by her team practically her teammates. He stifled the laughter that threatened to come out as he listened to the black-haired boy reject the girl's request. Man did the boy take bluntness to a whole new level.

He smiled at the sight of Naruto trying to cheer her pink-haired teammate up. Sighing, Apollo took out a piece of paper from his book. The paper was drawing that he had done a year after meeting her. As he stared at it, he mused about how long since the death of Emiko and then thought about the son that he never truly got to rise. He fingered the portrait and sighed in sadness, wishing that he was never born a god.

He was so busy thinking about this that he never noticed a curly-haired mischievous looking man standing behind him.

"It had been years since her death yet you still think of her." The curly-haired man said disapprovingly, taking a seat beside Apollo. He put the caduceus in front of him and looked down on the world below them.

"She was the first to accept me for who I am." Apollo answered softly, looking down at the portrait in sadness. "Hermes…she didn't ask anything of me and had often rejected my offers."

"Sounds like one hell of a woman."

Apollo chuckled. "She was." He agreed, smiling wistfully at him. "Often, she would argue with me because I disapprove of her career."

"Right…"

Hermes tapped his foot impatiently, watching intently as his elder brother looked down at the world behind them. It seemed for some strange reason, his elder brother would be watching this world. He didn't understand what brought his brother to love this world.

He knew that Apollo loved Emiko but he never thought that he would go as far as to look after this world.

"Mind telling me, why do you enjoy watching this world when you are not working?" Hermes asked. "I know I told you that breaking the rules is sometime necessary but I never told you do something as foolish as this!"

Apollo glared at his brother and stood up to tower over him. Hermes gulped as the Sun God glared at him for insulting his brains. His brother wasn't often scary but when it came to his brains or saying that he is a womanizer, which he was, then he would be scary. Hermes sighed in relief when Apollo's face turned to one of calmness.

Mental note, don't insult his brother's brains again.

"I am watching over Naruto." Apollo answered. "I have plans for her."

"Plans?" Hermes asked, looking at him with curiosity. "What plans do you have for her? And who is Naruto?"

"Many plans but the only thing that you need to know about her is that she is the savior of this world!"

"Savior, huh?" Hermes muttered, peering his eyes at the scene below. He took out a pipe from his bag and started to puff on it before taking a deep breath and looked at the blond-haired girl.

Looking at the girl, he noticed some resemblance of Emiko and Apollo too, which is odd because the last time that he check, Apollo's son wasn't married or expecting a child. Maybe the girl was the reincarnation of Emiko. It was a possibility because of how she looks yet it doesn't explain the slight resemblance to Apollo.

Through he had no doubts that the girl will grow to be a beautiful woman.

"I do hope that you have no plans of seducing the girl, now Apollo." Hermes said mischievously, rubbing his hands together like he always did when he was thinking of mischievous things. "She may be a very pretty girl but she is so very young. Imagine how father would feel if he knew about this!"

Apollo glared at his brother and firmly said. "First off, I have absolutely no plans of seducing her and secondly, she is fated for another and lastly she is also my…"

Hermes frowned at the trail off and asked. "Is she the reincarnation of your ex-lover Emiko?" he tapped his chin. "It would explain your interest on the girl through I would expect you to wait for her to grow older."

The blond-haired god blinked his eyes at his younger brother's accusation, trying to comprehend the idea of Naruto being the reincarnation of Emiko. His face flushed red in anger when he did grasp at what his brother had suggested. However, his expression soon turned from red to green realizing just how sick it sounded from his brother.

"No, Hermes! Stop being a pervert! Naruto is not the reincarnation of Emiko!"

"How do you know?" Hermes asked, arching his eyebrows at his brother in curiosity. "Explain to me then Apollo! If she is not the reincarnation of your ex-lover then what is she to you? I may not be Athena but I am smart enough to realize that she isn't just a part of your plan!"

Apollo looked down at the smiling portrait of Emiko and then to his half-brother, who was now giving him an impatient look. Does he tell his brother the truth or does he lie? Sighing, he decided with the one that would likely get him to less trouble.

"She is my granddaughter, Hermes."

"G-Granddaughter? You got to be kidding me!"

The Sun God chuckled at his brother's disbelief, smiling in fondness as he remembered his own reaction on that fateful day twelve years ago. Hermes basically had the same reaction that he had when Artemis pointed out to him that he did indeed had a grandchild.

"How do I know that you are not planning to seduce the girl?"

Apollo was flabbergasted at his brother's question, opening and then closing his mouth as he tried to answer the question. What was going through his perverted brother's mind? Why would he think that he was…? Just the mere thought made him want to vomit.

"I will take that expression on your face as no!" Hermes said, chuckling at his elder brother's angry expression.

"What in Hades' name made you think that I was planning to…?" Apollo shudders at just the mere thought of seducing his granddaughter.

Hermes held his hand up as if to say that he couldn't blame him. "I was just thinking about Father and Hercules!"

The two of them shudder at the reminder of the fact that their father was not only Hercules' father but his great-grandfather as well. Apollo tried to calm down his shaking body and he wished that their family wasn't so messed up but sadly, not even the strongest god can go back in time to make their family seem less mess up.

"Never compare me to father, Hermes!" Apollo said as he opened his book to write down a limerick. "And I have no intentions of seducing her. As I mentioned before my granddaughter is meant to be with another."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to break the two of them apart." Hermes said, giving his brother a small playful smile.

Apollo wrote down the second line of his limerick before looking at his brother in amusement and weariness. "As much as I wish to do such a thing, Aphrodite would skin me alive if I do it. She finds the two of them to be '_adorable_' and not only did she threaten to skin me alive but she had also threatened to castrate me if I do it."

The two gods paled before shuddering at the threat.

"Through, your granddaughter is pretty for her age." Hermes commented, looking at the blond-haired girl with interest. "I will not be surprise if she were to have many men chasing after her, maybe even ask for her hand in marriage."

Apollo slapped his forehead at the reminder and groaned. How could he forget that his granddaughter is very pretty? Through he would be proud to admit that she got it from her father's side of the family. Yet, he will beat every man that dares to date his daughter even if one of them is intended for her.

The boy needs to have his approval first before doing anything to the girl.

"I will do my very best that she doesn't get married!" Apollo said as he glared down at Konoha. "She will only marry the man that I approve of!"

Hermes groaned and started to feel pity for the young girl through the only person that might understand how the girl might soon feel, would be Artemis. The Goddess of the moon hadn't completely forgiven her brother for killing Orion.

"But you have no right to say such things, Apollo!" Hermes pointed out dryly, crossing his arms at his elder brother. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued. "She does not know that you are related to her…unless you are going to tell her."

"I have no intentions of telling her about her heritage just yet." Apollo admitted, smiling at his younger brother. "She is still a young girl and deserves to have some freedom."

"But you're planning to, aren't you?"

The Sun God gravely nodded his head at his younger brother, pursing his lips at the god. The God of Thieves bit his lips from reminding the blond-haired god about the importance of not telling the girl the truth but even he knew that the rule that their father had made was quite stupid as well.

As they watched the girl, Hermes silently made a small prayer for the girl. He truly hoped that the girl would be able to be sane after learning the truth of her heritage.

* * *

Naruto had the strangest sensation that she was being watched. Yet, who would watch her? The only person that was in this street was Sakura, who was still depressed over what Sasuke said. It must be sad for the guy that you like to turn you down but Sakura will get over it, she always does.

Now if she could find the person that was watching her. Naruto turned around, having the feeling that the presence was behind her. Her body started to relax when she saw that it was a cardboard box that was painted to look like a rock but was terribly done so and must be meant to be a disguise if the two eyeholes were to indicate.

"Konohamaru, I praise you for your insistence to surprise me but it isn't working. Here's a little tip for you, rocks aren't completely squared nor do they have eyeholes but it is big improvement from the last time." Naruto said as she smiled down at the bad disguise.

She shook her head, chuckling as Konohomaru informed his friends that he thought that they had put too much gunpowder. Naruto had always found Konohamaru and co to be amusing, perhaps cute too but most of the time, their antics were amusing.

The little boy stamped his foot in frustration and swore out loud, "Aw dammit we are never going to get it right!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched at the little boy's words. She shook her head and gave the trio an overly sickly sweet smile. "Konohamaru, what did I tell you about swearing in front of people?"

He gulped in fear, knowing that the blonde was furious with him. The sickly sweet smile and tone told him that if he didn't say the right answer then the girl will pull that soap out and scrub his mouth. Again. Konohamaru shudders at the memory, remembering just how brutal the girl was.

He gulped and nervously answered. "T-That s-swearing offends people a-and is a sign of d-disrespect. I-It also g-gives a bad i-impression of you and I d-don't want that."

Naruto had an impassive expression and Konohamaru was afraid that he had said the wrong answer. He hoped not. There was no way in hell that he would be reintroduce to that foul soap again. The blonde broke a smile and ruffled his hair, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Good," Naruto said, grinning at the younger boy. "I am letting you off the hook this time but swear again then I will use that soap again." Konohamaru shuddered at the memory, causing the blonde to giggle at his reaction.

She frowned and suddenly noticed the goggles on the trio's head. Naruto swears that she had seen them before but where? No, the better question is why is Konohamaru and his friends are wearing them? Last time, she had checked, they didn't wear goggles.

"Mind telling me what is the deal with the goggles, guys?"

The boy adjusted his goggles, grinning at the pretty blonde and answered happily, "We are coping the old you, onee-chan!"

The blonde was surprised at his answer and was still completely speechless. The only response that she could manage was:

"I see."

It seemed that wasn't the best response to say to the younger boy as he stamped his foot in frustration. Naruto groaned, already knowing that the Hokage's grandson was going to be shouting at her. The stamping of the foot was definitely a sign that he was going to yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SEE?! HEY! YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE YOU ARE BETTER THEN US LATELY ONEE-CHAN! YOU PROMISED TO PLAY NINJA WITH US!"

Naruto shook her head and opened her mouth to inform him that she had played with him a few days ago but closed it, trying to remember the last time that the four of them played ninja. The last time had been before the mission to Wave and that had been weeks ago.

The blonde put her hands on her head, shaking her head in guilt at this new piece of information. The missions that they have, coupled with the vivid dreams had been making it hard for her to pay attention to her social life. She crouched down until she was at eye-level with Konohamaru.

"Alright Konohamaru, I will play with you and your friends." Naruto said, grinning at the boy, who grinned right back at her.

"Um why would a ninja…play ninja?" Sakura asked and then she remembered what Sasuke words…Naruto was better then her, the girl who didn't do well in the kunoichi exams was better then her.

Konohamaru stared at Sakura and then at Naruto, who looked very concern for the pink-haired girl. He scratched his head, trying to figure out the relationship between the two especially after he saw the look that the girl was giving to Naruto.

Could it be that the two of them were…? No he didn't want to believe it but maybe he should ask Naruto before jumping to conclusion.

Konohamaru stared at Sakura then to Naruto and innocently asked, "Onee-chan this might be a silly question to ask but are you and her?" he stuck out his pinky out which made Naruto's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

There were many things that Naruto could forgive but unfortunately for Konohamaru, this wasn't one of them.

"Konohamaru, I am going to ask you one time and one time only and that is WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT I AM A LESIBAN?" Naruto yelled, trying her best not to grab the boy by the collar and start shaking him for his stupidity.

"I…was thinking the same thing, I mean you like strong guys, am I right?" She nodded and he continued. "Besides why would a beautiful girl like you be a lesbian with a skinny broad forehead girl like that."

The air around them went deathly still and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees as Sakura glared at Konohamaru. The blue-eyed girl knew what her teammate was planning, having been in the boy's shoes before and being a girl herself.

Naruto sighed and gently patted at the little boy's shoulder twice before speaking.

"Konohamaru…I am not going to save you because let us face it, you won't learn anything if I do."

Sakura growled and the three academy students finally took the hint to start running away from the girl. Naruto put her hand on her mouth as she tried to stifled the laughter but unfortunately the sight of the three running for their lives were just too much for her to handle.

"Maybe…I should help them out…" Naruto panted, clutching her stomach as she tried to control her laughter. "But man, I haven't seen Sakura run that fast in my life before!"

She frowned and said, "Yet, why do I have a feeling-"

"ONEE-CHAN! HELP!"

"Something bad is going to happen…" Naruto took off towards the direction where she had heard the scream. In front of her stood a kid in black one-piece cat suit holding Konohamaru by his collar.

If the situation wasn't serious then there would be no doubt that Naruto would have laughed her head off at the sight of the suit but the current situation was quite grave. Normally, she would punched him immediately and get Konohamaru back but the headband that the kid had was of Suna, meaning she couldn't attack him directly without causing trouble with the nation.

Through it didn't mean that she couldn't threaten him.

"If you care for your safety then I suggest that you drop the little boy." Naruto growled, cracking her fist at him. "If you don't then I will have no choice but to punch you."

"Go out with me then maybe I will drop the boy."

Naruto glared at the boy and said. "First off, I don't date and secondly I don't date guys that wears more make-up then me!"

His female teammate chuckled at her responded causing Naruto to frowned at the girl. She was quite amused to see that the Suna Kunoichi seemed to be amused at her response but this wasn't the time. She needed to get Konohamaru out of this idiotic situation.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, you bitch!"

Sakura and the three academy students were strangely quiet and fear could be seen on their features. All of them remembered the last person that had swore in front of her and called her the b-word. The three of them shuddered at the memory. Naruto can be truly frightening want to be. This is why everyone in the village had two unspoken rules when it came to the girl.

1. Never call Naruto a bitch

2. Never swear in front of her.

"Um, mister makeup guy I really hope that you have enjoyed your life because since you not only swear in front of Naruto-onee-chan," Konohamaru paused, taking a deep breath, and continued, "you had the guts to call her a bitch. The last person who swore and called her a bitch was sent to the hospital and was there for five whole months and that was her classmate."

Kankuro gulped but remembered who his father was. For once he was happy for the fact that he is related to him. Thanks to his father, he technically had diplomatic immunity.

"Nice try kid but she can't do anything to me! I am the son of the Kazekage!"

Before anyone could blink Naruto had snatched Konohamaru from the foreign nin's grasp and slammed him against the wall. Her hands were squeezing his throat tightly, cutting his air supply off. She glowered at him. The blonde hated people that abused their power and this boy was no different.

"Listen to me punk and listen to me good, I don't give a damn that you are the Kazekage's son heck I don't even care if he is your grandmother but if you dare swear and call me a bitch again…" Naruto slammed her free fist into the brick wall next to Kankuro's head letting him know she wasn't playing around.

She continued and said, "However because you are new here I let you off with a warning but the next time you threatened my friend again…" She paused and gave him a sadistic smile. "You will wish that I had beaten you into a pulp, understood?" he nodded fearfully at her.

"C-can you let me go now!" Kankuro whimpered.

Naruto hesitated before reluctantly letting the boy go. Sighing, the blonde grabbed Konohamaru and checked him for injuries, causing said boy to feel embarrassed at her behavior. Ignoring the boy's complaining about being fine, the blonde checked his head for concussion. She smiled in relief when she saw that there were no injuries.

Turning around, Naruto crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. The blonde's eyes were blazing with anger as she stared at them, causing the four of them to feel nervous about their fate.

"Now, tell me how you got yourselves into this situation!" Naruto said, giving all four of them an angry look.

Konohamaru gulped and immediately placed the blame on Sakura. "I ran into him by accident, nee-chan! I-I wouldn't have been running if it hadn't been the fact that she chased after me!"

Naruto's eyes soften at the boy and said softly. "Look Konohamaru, I don't blame you or your friends but I really want to sort this out, alright."

The brown-haired boy sniffled at her and reluctantly nodded his head at her. He grinned at the sight of the blonde ruffling her hair. Konohamaru didn't like to admit it but he always like it when the girl did it to him.

"Sakura, why didn't you protect Konohamaru? He needed your help when it came to that situation!" Naruto yelled, waving her hands at her teammate. "If Konohamaru had been injured then war would have happened!"

"How could a war have started if I didn't protect the brat?" Sakura asked, scowling at the brown-haired boy.

The blonde rubbed her temple, already feeling a migraine about what she was going to say. Oh how she wished that her life were simple! Why couldn't she have a less troublesome life? Wait a second; the life that she currently was living was fun so she shouldn't complain.

"The brat is the Hokage's grandson." Naruto explained tiredly. "Insulting him was bad enough Sakura-chan but knowing Konohamaru, he will forget about it but if he had gotten injured or killed then who would be blamed besides the Kazekage's son?"

Sakura's face turned pale at her teammate's words. How was she supposed to know that the little boy was that important? And she could have gotten her family into trouble because of what she did.

She glanced at the little boy, who was clinging onto Naruto, and realized just what could have happened besides her family into trouble. She would have caused war because she didn't help the boy. Not only did she didn't protect him; she also threatened to kill him. But she wasn't the only one.

"You are a hypocrite." Sakura whispered back, harshly. "You nearly hurt the Kazekage's son!"

"But I didn't."

She glared at her teammate and whispered, "But you were planning to."

Naruto pursed her lips at the girl and reluctantly admitted. "Yes, I was planning to but not because of Konohamaru but the fact that he had the gulls to ask me out." She sighed. "Luckily, I knew that he was from a different village or I might have seriously send him to the hospital."

The three of them didn't notice that Kankuro was reaching for the bandaged bundle on his back. Temari gasped at her brother's actions.

"Hey! You are going to use Karasu? Are you crazy! You might get caught!"

"He is not here to stop-"

"Kankuro, stop it!" the cold emotionless voice made Naruto stopped talking to look at the boy. The two of them turned around and the blonde was taken back at the sight Sasuke sitting on a tree and beside him was a redhead preteen boy that looked like a younger version of the redhead teen that she had saw in her dream.

The boy was looking at her now and Naruto rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feel self-conscious about herself. What the hell was happening to her? Not once did she had this feeling and she hated it! He truly looked like a younger version of the deceased boy in her dream. Even having the same love tattoo on the forehead.

"You are an embarrassment to our village." The redhead preteen continued. His eyes flicker towards Sasuke and then to her.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and his friends then to the flowers, trying her best to avoid looking at the redhead. Her heartbeat was becoming fast and there was the strange sensation of butterflies in her stomach. But why was she having such a strange feelings? It was…confusing to say the least.

The blonde was never the one to care about boys or her appearance but things had been changing after the mission in wave. She had became slightly more aware of the looks that she had gained from the opposite gender through she had no idea why.

"Ga…Gaara." Kankuro cried.

The boy seemed to be truly afraid of him but Naruto didn't know why because one minute he was glaring at them but was now frightened and all because of this redhead. The redhead boy did look scary with his emotionless eyes that even frightened her and she was rarely scared. The only things that she was afraid of were her dreams and closed spaces.

Kankuro pointed an accusing finger at them and like a child said, "Listen Gaara, they started it and-"

"Technically we didn't started it," Naruto disagreed, narrowing her eyes at the elder teen. "You were the one that threatened to hurt the Hokage's grandson, have you hit him then you might have caused a war! You also threatened us despite the fact that this is not your village."

The two other Suna's nin face turned pale when they heard that the little boy that they nearly beat up was the Hokage's grandson. Serves them right, Naruto thought as she smiled smugly at the pair of them. No one harms their friend and gets away with it.

"H-how was I supposed to know!" Kankuro cried.

Naruto crossed her arms and glared at the boy, curling her mouth at him in distaste. "What right did you have to beat up a child that bumped into you by accident?" She asked angrily.

He opened his mouth to argue but Gaara had enough of his brother's babbling.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Gaara threatened him. Both Gaara's teammates and the Konoha nin knew that he wasn't joking.

"I-I am sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to!"

"I am also really sorry, really sorry." Temari added.

Gaara turned his attention to the blond-haired girl in front of him and he gave her a curt nod. "Sorry to you guys."

Naruto kept her face calm, trying her best not to show her teammates or the foreign nins, the raging emotions that was currently going through her. There was something about this boy that made her have such strange emotions.

"Since Konohamaru isn't injured, I say that all is forgiven." Naruto said brightly, smiling at them. Sighing, the blonde smiled and reluctantly said. "I suppose to apologize for my bad behavior as well! So I am sorry for my behavior towards your teammates."

The redhead nodded at her apology and asked in a monotone sort of voice, "What is your name?"

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widen at how he almost sounded civil and for a girl's name at that too.

"Well, it is only fair that I tell you my name since I know yours." Said Naruto, giving him a small smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara flushed at the sight of the blonde's smile but you wouldn't have notice the slight red tinge unless you stare at him really closely like his siblings had. Kankuro and Temari were shocked to see him blush, in fact they would have fainted if it hadn't been for the fact that they knew that Gaara wouldn't wake them. Now, they weren't sure whether to be happy to know that their brother had emotions beside bloodlust or be disappointed in the fact that their theory of him splitting himself to reproduce was wrong.

The redhead finally snapped out of his daze. He looked at the black-haired teen before transporting himself from the tree into the ground.

* * *

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that is the boy fated to be with her?" Hermes asked, looking quite disappointed in this fact. He had been hoping for hate at first sight but guess he would have to settle with denial, through it would be interesting to see.

"Unfortunately, he is the one currently fated for her. It may not look like it but he will be the only one that can understand the burden that she carries." Apollo said bitterly, glaring at the redhead below them. He knew that it was forbidden to shoot an arrow to a mortal but this boy was making him want to break that rule.

"Planning to break them apart already?" Hermes asked in amusement, chuckling at the angry look on his face. "I thought you weren't planning to do that."

"I want to but I saw in my vision, how she reacted the first time that he had died." He shook his head. "She had been so unhappy that it was painful just to see her be that sad. It was almost like…"

"I understand." Hermes said, looking at him with understanding.

"Through, you are still unhappy about the fact that they will be together." Hermes said, noticing how his elder brother's eyes darken at just the mere mentioned of them being together.

"Naturally," Apollo said, "I do not wish for her to fall in love at such a young age but to separate them would be a crime."

Hermes chuckled and said in amusement, "You are just saying that because of Aphrodite aren't you?"

The sun god nodded and they didn't speak anything after that. They just sat down and watch the mortal world, knowing if they talk anymore that they will speak about topics that they don't want to think about just yet. They just knew that their fate lay in the shoulders of the blond haired girl arguing with her teammate.

* * *

A/N:

I want to thank everyone that reviewed the chapter and had added this to their follows and favorite.

The only pairing that is definite is Naruto and Gaara but I haven't really thought about the others so I wouldn't mind having some suggestion. I do hope that you like the interaction between the characters and I apologize if the characters seemed to be out-of-character but I will try my best to make them in character.

I hope that you guys like the rewritten chapter and I will try my best to post the other four chapters soon but no promises.

Thanks for reading.

-GNFreak


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I don't own anything except the OCs.**

* * *

There is a thin line between reality and illusions but Naruto never realized just how thin the line was. That stupid imagination had been making her have dreams that questioned the world that she knew. Were her teammates truly her allies or were they truly using her for their own means? What was even worse was now she was afraid of Sasuke.

She could still vividly remember the nightmare that made her scared of Sasuke. The hatred and insane look in his eyes had been so intense and no way that you look at it, there was no way that he was sane. The damn idiotic boy had even said that he would kill her. Naruto gritted her teeth at the memory, wishing that she could punch the boy for even saying that.

Teammates do not wish to kill each other.

Then there was Sakura. Naruto had thought that they were friends but in her dream, her pink-haired teammate had asked, no, begged her to bring the idiotic boy back to the village. The girl (Naruto refuse to believe that the girl was her) had agreed to do as her teammate asked.

Was Sakura insane?

Sasuke had tried to kill the girl. He seemed quite eager if the last dream had indicated and the pink-haired girl wanted her to bring him back. Naruto gritted her teeth even harder. Did she know just how selfish that was to ask? Of course she did because the older girl should have seen the injuries that girl had.

Naruto clasped her hands into a fist at the memory.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and was taken back to see Sakura looking at her with such concern. Blinking her eyes, Naruto remembered that they were currently on their way to do the first exam. Her frown deepened at the sight of Kakashi standing in front of them, wondering why the sliver-haired man was there.

"Now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said, returning Naruto's attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, voicing out the question that all three of the genins were thinking.

The sliver-haired man gave them a lazy expression and explained, "The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three."

Naruto frowned and tapped her finger on her chin, trying to figure out the reason why Kakashi would not inform them this. He often told them that they have to look underneath the underneath so maybe this might be a good idea to do so.

He had never lied to them before so why now? It wasn't because he was lazy, not even Kakashi was that lazy so it had to be a different reason. Think, why wouldn't he tell them? There must be a clue on the reason why. She thought back about the day he informed them that they had been entered for the Chunin exams; there had been no hints that he had been lying.

"Alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, smiling lazily at his youngest genin.

Naruto pursed her lips and admitted to him. "I am trying to think for a good reason why you didn't tell us in the beginning about this."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, arching his visible eyebrow at her. "And what theory do you have Naruto?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to figure out how to explain to him about the theories that she had.

"I presume that you had an awfully good reason to do so. You may be lazy sensei but you are not that lazy." Naruto answered, observing their sensei's reaction. "You do care for us in your own eccentric way so I know that you have a good reason to do so."

Kakashi smiled at the blonde and ruffled her hair, causing the girl to look at him with annoyance. "You are indeed correct, Naruto." He affirmed. "I do have a good reason to do so."

"And this reason is…" Naruto prompted.

"If I had informed you the truth then you or Sasuke would have pressured Sakura into taking the exam." Kakashi explained.

"I can't disagree with that," Naruto grudgingly admitted. "I would have pressured Sakura into doing this."

"I see…so if you had informed us this then Sasuke and I would have pressured her into doing this even if she didn't want to, have I said that properly?" Kakashi nodded. "And if Sasuke had asked Sakura then she would have done it, even through she didn't want to. All for the sake of Sasuke?"

"You caught on pretty quick, Naruto." Kakashi praised.

"I am not stupid." Naruto deadpanned. "I can do pretty well if I set my heart on it or if there is a prize."

"But I disagree on the fact that I would have done it for the sake of Sasuke-kun!"

The blonde shook her head and sighed, wondering why her teammate was trying to deny the fact that she was that obsessed with Sasuke. Naruto frowned. It was a good thing that Sakura was here but what would have happened if her teammate weren't here? Then what would have happened to her and Sasuke if they have came without Sakura? Hmm…this is the most troubling question.

"So what would happen if only Naruto and Sasuke-kun had shown up?" Sakura asked, voicing out Naruto's question. The blonde tilted her head, waiting to hear Kakashi's explanation about this.

"The exams would have ended here, they would not get to go any further." Kakashi admitted. "But you came of your own free will, you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

When they entered the classroom, Naruto couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The sheer numbers in the room was definitely impressive, there had to be over then one hundred genins sitting this exam.

Naruto glanced at her teammates and was quite pleased to see that she was not the only one that was shocked about this. Sakura was gaping and even Sasuke had turned even paler at this sight. She wonders if this was the common number for people to participate in these exams.

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked, after getting over her shock.

"The most logical answer is that these people are also doing the exams as well or why else would they be this many people?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment at the blonde's sarcastic question and angrily said, "I know that, Naruto-baka!"

"You asked the question! I only answered." Naruto said as her eyes twinkle with mirth. Her nose twitched and the blonde nearly gagged, realizing just whose scent that she was smelling. The blue-eyed girl frowned. Why was she put into the same team as Sasuke? Oh yes, it was because she had gotten horrible marks for the Kunoichi portion of the exam.

How the hell was arranging flowers important?

_I truly pity you at times, Sasuke! I really do!_ Naruto thought as she went to stand beside the pink-haired girl. Although she pitied him, the blonde found terrible amusement in watching Sasuke trying to run away from the girls. She was so glad that she wasn't in his shoes.

"Sasuke-kun! You are late!" Ino yelled as she jumped on to Sasuke's back. The raven-haired teen looked at Naruto for assistance but the blue-eyed girl was currently laughing at his predicament. He scowled at the girl, which caused her to laugh even harder.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I have been waiting in excitement." Ino said, smiling at Sasuke. Naruto laughed even harder at her fellow blonde's words. The blue-eyed girl grinned as she thought of a way to make Sasuke even more annoyed.

"Ino, I know for a fact that Sasuke will love it even more if you hugged him even harder." Naruto said, crackling at her teammate's misfortune. Sasuke glared at her, making the blonde to smile sweetly at him. He sighed. It seemed like his teammate was feeling sadistic today.

"Naruto, you shouldn't encourage Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her teammate/friend before glaring at her ex-best friend. She then yelled, "And get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

"Why if it isn't Sakura…" Ino said, sneering at Sakura. "Big ugly forehead as always…."

Naruto rubbed her forehead, already feeling headache from the two girls. The blonde wasn't surprised that people didn't take kunoichi seriously because the reason why was standing in front of her.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die…" Shikamaru said as he walked up to them alongside Choji, who was eating a bag of chips. Naruto had never been glad to see the pair of them in her life.

"I see that you are still being lazy as well as cynical." Naruto said, a small smile adorning her face. "It is actually a surprise to see the two of you taking the test because I honestly would have thought that this test would be so troublesome to do. So mind telling me what made you come and do this exam."

"Troublesome women."

Naruto nodded and said in amusement. "Basically, your mother nagged you do this and knowing Ino, she would have been annoying you as well because she might have heard from Sakura that our team was doing this as well."

The two males nodded at her.

Naruto patted them in the back, smiling sympathetically and said, "I really don't know how you survived with Ino. I really don't."

"You don't know the half of it!" Shikamaru said.

"I can guess." Naruto said, grinning at the two males as she took out a book, causing them to raise their eyebrows at her. The blonde shook her head and flipped the book opened, causing Shikamaru to realize what she was about to show them.

"Troublesome… but why did you bring your sketch book in here!" Shikamaru asked.

"In case I feel bored or to pretend that I am busy." Naruto answered, as she took a seat on the floor. "Since I don't know how long we would be here, I am going to start drawing the room."

The blonde crossed her legs and quickly made a rough sketch of the room, making sure to include the windows and the air vents. Now as she drew the windows, Naruto noticed four crows standing on the window still and they seemed to be looking quite intently at her.

All the crows looked quite normal, well all except one crow that had blue eyes instead of having dark eyes. Naruto licked her lips and tried to ignore the birds but she couldn't. Something about those crows seemed to be oddly familiar but she was certain that she never saw them before in her life.

"Yahoo! Found you!" a loud voice yelled.

Naruto sighed and turned her attention towards Kiba, who had a huge smile on his face. His teammates, Shino Abrume and Hinata Hyuuga were close behind him.

"Well, well, everyone is assembled." Kiba said.

"It is good to see you too, Kiba." Naruto said dryly as she returned back to drawing the room. The feral boy grinned at her and tried to snatch the book away from the blonde but the blonde immediately gave him a punch on the head.

"You know better than to steal my sketch book!" Naruto hissed as the boy rubbed his head. Shikamaru and Choji shook their head at the sight of the blonde giving a rant to the feral boy about trying to steal her belongings. It was pretty well known to the group that Kiba done it to gain her attention and that the boy had a crush on the girl.

"But come on, you wouldn't have paid attention to me if I hadn't done that to you!" Kiba exclaimed causing Naruto to roll her eyes at him.

"You could have done something less rash!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the boy.

"I wasn't being rash!"

"Right…" Naruto said, crossing her arms at him. "So you weren't rash when you accidently caused me to kiss Sasuke-teme!"

"You're still hung over about that!"

The boys and Hinata shook their heads as Naruto gave the boy an icy glare while Ino and Sakura were torn between glaring at the girl for the reminder or to give her looks of pity, understanding the importance of a first kiss.

"I see…all 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam." Kiba said, realizing that everyone was gathered here. He had been too distracted by his argument with Naruto. "I wonder how far we will get…eh Sasuke-kun?"

The raven-haired teen scoffed at him and simply pointed out, "You seem confidant, Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Kiba boasted.

"No matter how much training that you did, I am still confident that I can beat you." Naruto said as she narrowed her eyes at the watching crows. "I am lot stronger then you give me credit."

Kiba shook his head in disbelief. There were many words to describe the pretty blonde, hot, artistic, sarcastic, sadist and his personal favourite strong but he didn't believe that she gotten that much stronger. Not once had he seen her train so it was only natural that he believed that she didn't get stronger.

"Right…" Kiba said. "The day I see you beat my ass is the day hell freeze over."

The blonde glared at him and took out a pencil, very careful as to aim it to his chest. The feral boy started to feel frightened, remembering only now that Naruto hated when people swear. He gulped and immediately started to apologize causing the blonde to smile and put the pencil down.

He was saved.

Naruto chuckled and started to scan the room for anymore-familiar faces. The familiar sight of Lee and his teammates made her smile, remembering how the boy behaved towards Sakura. It had been a slight insult that he thought that Sakura was prettier then she was but it had been vain of her to think that she was the only pretty one in the team.

She shook her head in disgust at her thoughts and returned back to scanning the room. Naruto couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of Gaara and his teammates and did a closer inspection on the boy. He was cute if she was to be honest but what really were cute about him were his eyes. They may be emotionless but it was still cute.

Naruto didn't know why but her eyes couldn't move away from him. There was something about him that drew her to him but the question is now what? Why did she felt some kind of connection to him? Better question yet was why did her heartbeat so erratically when they met.

There had to be some kind of explanation on why it happened.

As soon as they were allowed out, Naruto is going to do some research on it because even a book might have some idea on what happened to her. Yes, of course a book would know what happened to her.

She shook her head at the troublesome thoughts and reverted her attention back to Rookie Nine. Naruto was surprised to see that their attention was on the white haired boy. She scowled as he informed them that they weren't here for a picnic.

She hated when people underestimated her or her friends and it seemed like this guy wasn't any different.

"I am Kabuto but instead of that, look behind you." He pointed towards the nins behind them, looked ready to kill them. Naruto shook her head when Sakura went to stand beside her.

Almost all of Rookie nine gulped all except for Naruto, who had been accustom to people glaring at her. At least there were some positives of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"They seem to ready have a tea party with us. I think that they rather prefer chocolate cakes." Naruto commented dryly. The rest of the rookie nine gawked at her calmness and she simply raised her eyebrows at them, offering no comment or smartass retorts that she usually makes.

They gawked at her and Naruto shook her head, wondering what the big deal was. She honestly thought that the joke was quite funny but sadly you can't please everyone.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this, whiskers!" Ino yelled.

Naruto glared at the platinum-haired girl, clenching her hands into a fist and nearly decked the girl for the insult but didn't, remembering that they were in front of an audience.

"If we laugh then we are telling them that they don't frighten us but if we sit here and cry in pain then we are telling them that they frightened us!" Naruto said firmly, remembering the times that crying never helped her.

The blond-haired girl shook her head as Ino continued to rant at her. Maybe, one day Naruto could get along with the girl but only when she stopped being so loud. Yes, maybe one day but not anytime soon.

* * *

Gaara stared at the blond-haired girl, who seemed to be having a heated argument with her friends and teammate. There was something about that girl that drew his attention but he wasn't sure what it was nor did he know why he constantly stares at her.

She was quite strange, smiling at him and telling him her name without fear. He didn't understand why but when she smiled at him, a strange fluttering sensation happened in his stomach. He didn't understand why his heartbeat was beating fast or why he found the smile to be quite…cute.

Gaara never used the word cute for anything.

The redhead glanced at the blonde, who seemed to be quite content at sitting on the floor to doodle. Her face was crunched up in concentration and seemed to be biting her lips as if she didn't know what to do.

She looked up and stared at him. Her face lit up into a huge smile and her face flushed red. He didn't understand why her face was so red like tomato but her eyes held no fear nor did she tremble in it. No, the girl was looking at him with curiosity.

He couldn't look away from her, finding that he couldn't do so. The girl was hot in the words of Kankuro, who had spent the whole night whining to Temari about why the girl didn't go out with him. It had been a surprise for Kankuro to see a girl reject him after learning whom his father was.

What truly stood out to him were her eyes. They were a memorizing shade of blue, reminding him of the bright blue sky. The girl turned away from him when her friend asked her some questions.

He continued to watch her.

He watched her as she bit her lips and noticed how her nose was scrunched as she concentrated in the sketchbook in her hand. The girl, Naruto seemed to be very much into drawing. He suppose it was weird to see someone to do so but the girl was strange in his opinion.

She was making him have these emotions that he knew that he shouldn't be able to have, much even feel. Yet, this girl was evoking these emotions.

She was dangerous.

* * *

Naruto bowed her head as she sat in the chair that she had been assigned. After the Sound genin attacked Kabuto, their proctor had shown up and reprimanded them for fighting before the exams. He had also told them to come to the front and turn in their applications so that they could be assigned a seat number for the written part of the Chunin Exams.

She wanted to kill the proctor and the Hokage. Naruto hated written exams and had often tried to find ways to skip the exams, which sadly had never worked. Now, they expected them to this exam when they had no time to prepare for it! Were they insane? Yes, they were.

The blue-eyed girl glared at the number in front of her with loathing, hoping that the heat of her glaze would set it in fire. Damn it. Naruto rubbed her chin as she tried to figure out how to pass the exam by cheating.

She scanned through the questions and frowned, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Naruto knew very well that no genin can answer these questions except perhaps Sakura but how can she pass this exam? Perhaps the code she could decode but other then that she couldn't answer them. The blonde wasn't as smart as Sakura and she didn't have a Kekkai Genkai that allowed her to copy the answers like Sasuke so what could she do?

Naruto tapped her finger, as her frowned turned deeper. There was no way that she could answer the questions without any help so what can she do? Hmm, what is the best way to gather information? Her eyes shifted towards the other participations and an idea formed in her mind.

Perhaps, she could find someone cheating and do what they did if it were a copy able method. Problem was that she would only need to be able to do it once and if she was lucky twice because the man would be able to catch them cheating and they say you must never get caught.

As she tried to adjust her problem, she heard a small noise coming from the person next to her. It was Hinata. She had known the girl since they were kids and considers her a friend but she doesn't talk to her a lot. The reason being that even as a kid, Naruto was teased and she never wanted the kind girl to be teased as well.

"If you'd like to copy off my test…" Hinata started shyly, smiling nervously at her.

Naruto did a quick glance to the other protectors, noticing that they didn't see her. Quickly she copied the answer before writing down a quick thanks to the girl.

After that it had taken her nearly thirty minutes to finish answering the rest of the questions. The hardest part for her was not writing down the questions but trying not to get caught. There had been several close calls but she had figure out that she should copy while the proctors were calling out numbers.

* * *

Ibiki stared hard at the genins in front of him and mused over this bunch of genins, noticing the difference between the last one that was held in Konoha. The Suna boy definitely stood out for being calm during the course of the first exam, using an ingenious technique.

Naruto Uzumaki, the village's pariah, was doing all right and was doing better than he had originally thought. She had been a little panicking in the beginning but had soon calm down to wear that bright smile that she was infamous for. The method that she had used to cheat was quite unique, copying other people's methods.

She was truly as unpredictable as Kakashi had said. He could see the reason of Kakashi's saying this because that girl was truly different from her peers and not in a bad way.

He had watched the genins from the moment the exam had started, observing their behavior and evaluates their attitude. The blue-eyed girl had been seemed to be troubled but the question now what? Through, she didn't seem to be too troubled if the comments and laughter with her friends and teammate would indicate.

"Now then, before we get to the tenth question, I would like to go over the added rules for this question." Ibiki said, almost smiling at the sight of the genin's shock faces.

Naruto wanted to swear at the man in fact she wanted to maul him to the ground for saying this. But she couldn't maul him until she listened to the rules but after that she would kill him. Oh and she would have fun doing it.

"These are the rules of desperation…" Ibiki continued after the genins got over their shock. "First, for the tenth question…you must decide whether to take it or not."

The blue-eyed girl bit her lips at this piece of information, wondering why the man would ask such a strange question. Of course they will take it but why would a person choose not to? And what will happen to this person? So many questions that only the proctor can answer.

"What happens if we choose not to?" Temari asked immediately, voicing the question of the many genin's mind.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… you fail! Along with your two teammates."

The blonde frowned at this new piece of information, pondering over what he had just said. If that is the result of not choosing to answer the question then why the hell would they choose not to do it. Of course they would choose to do the question.

"If that is the result then why would we choose not to do?" Naruto asked as her frowned deepened. "It would make much more sense just to choose to answer the question."

"Well because of the other rule…" Ibiki said, informing them. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly then that person will lose the right to take the chunin exam again."

Naruto gaped at him, blinking her eyes at the man in shocked. He had to be joking because that was seriously unfair no matter how you looked at it. Yet the rule is stupid because there have been Kabuto that has sat this exam before so it had to be made up.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" yelled Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement with him.

"You guys were unlucky, this year it is my rules." He then pointed out to them. "But I am giving you a way out."

"Huh?" was one of the genins intelligent replies.

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year." He scanned the room and continued, "Now let us begin the tenth question."

The genins looked anxious and waited for him to ask the question but instead of Ibiki asking the question, he was asking if anyone choose not to take the question. They watched as one by one as other teams choose to leave the examination room.

Naruto slammed her hand on the table, surprising everyone in the room. The blonde didn't give a damn about what the guy had said and she was going to inform him this. She will answer that stupid question and become a chunin.

"I don't know about everyone in here but I am not going to give up! Give me your question, sir because I am not scared of your question!" Naruto said, grinning wildly at the man. "There is no way in hell that can you make me give up in my dream! I will surpass the previous Hokage! So give me your tenth question!"

The genins stared at the two of them and each of them was filled with a new set of determination. The blond-haired girl had given them inspiration and determination to go on with the exam.

"I will ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit."

"Let me make this clear to you! I follow my unbending words because that is my nindo!" Naruto said firmly, giving the scarred man a confident smirk. He made her feel uncertainly but Apollo's words about her father made her pull through this exam.

She wasn't kidding about what she had said.

* * *

He knew that he should stop watching Naruto but Apollo found that he could never stopped watching the girl. He tuned the strings in his lyre as he watched over Naruto, who was now looking at the scarred man with a fearless look.

The fearless look reminded him of Minato and Emiko, both of whom were very fearless. As each year pass by, it was becoming more and more painful to watch over Naruto but he did it anyway. For her.

"Watching her again, my dear lovely brother?"

Apollo turned around and smiled nervously at the sight of his twin sister's disapproving look. She looked pissed. The threatening glint in her eyes and the fact that she had her hands on her hips told him that she wasn't pissed, she was furious.

What the hell did he do to make her be so pissed?

"H-Hi, A-Artemis. What b-brings you h-here?" Apollo stuttered.

Artemis smiled sweetly at her brother and ruffled his hair, making him smile in relief. She wasn't going to beat him up for missing those troublesome duties again.

He spoke too soon.

As soon as he sighed in relief, his sister smiled and punched him in the stomach. Apollo screamed in pain. Artemis blinked her eyes and cracked her knuckles, glaring at her younger brother. There was no hint of guilt or pain in her eyes in fact she seemed happy to punch him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You made me cover your duties again! Don't you think I have a life too!" Artemis said coldly. "I know that you care for your granddaughter but this give you no right not to do your duties! If you don't start taking your duties seriously then I will have no choice but to inform father!"

Apollo grumbled at his sister's words as he rubbed his bruised stomach. Must his sister be so violent? He winced as he tried to walk but found his rib burning with so much pain. It had been so long since Artemis had punched him this hard. Oh how he had been hoping that she would never punch him again.

"She is important to me!" Apollo snarled.

Artemis crossed her arms at him and said coldly. "She may be your descendant but don't forget that she is mortal! She will die just like Emiko and Minato did and you can't change that! Don't get too attached to her."

"She is important for our plans!" Apollo said forcibly. "She may be the only one that may be able to lift-"

"Don't be so hopeful!"

Apollo crossed his arms at his sister and said coldly. "I am certain that she would be able to lift-"

"You may be able to see the future but not even you are certain that she will be able to do it." Artemis hissed. "Why else would you give her that ability? The ability that you swore never to give after that witch Cassandra!"

"I am certain!"

The Moon Goddess scoffed, crossing her arms and looked out to the sun and then towards the Forest of Death. Her brother had said the same thing about Minato but looked where it landed him and now he had strong hopes for the girl as well. He was desperate to believe that the girl might be able to…

Artemis shook her head and turned towards Apollo, giving him a cautious look. "What you done to her was a big gamble Apollo!" She reminded him. "There is a huge chance that she might become insane because of what you did. Do you know how huge the consequence is?"

"I know."

"Then you're a fool to do this to her." Artemis said angrily. "The girl will not know the difference between reality and the probability because of what you have done."

"I did it for her."

Artemis glared at her brother and yelled. "NO YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T STAND THE MERE IDEA OF HER GETTING HURT! IT IS LIKE EMIKO ALL OVER AGAIN EXCEPT THIS TIME, YOU DID IT WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!"

Apollo winced and looked down at his feet. "I just want to warn her of the future that she will have." He said angrily. "It was selfish in your eyes but if it had been your own huntress then wouldn't you have done the same thing?!"

Artemis eyes glowed in anger at his words. "Don't involve my maidens in this, Apollo!" She spat. "That's different! You know as well as I do that as long as they are in my care then they are protected! She isn't in your care!"

"What difference does it make? She is my grandchild!" Apollo hissed. "You know better than anyone that I would do anything to protect my children and their descendants."

"Yet, you did nothing for Minato when it came to the Kyuubi." Artemis said coldly, not caring for the fact that her brother flinched at her words. "You allowed your grandchild to be condemn for this harsh life."

"She will have a happy life!"

"Will she? You gave her the ability to see the future without explanation!" She reminded him again. "You also believed that she would be able to lift the curse."

"Of course I believe so." Apollo said. "Not only does our world depend on her to lift it but everyone needs her to do so. Be it Japanese Gods or the mortals in Konoha, they will depend on her."

"How can you be so sure? For all you know, it might be her own children that would unravel the curse." Artemis asked, crossing her arms at him. "Because if you were certain then you would have informed father of this."

"I have a good reason not to inform him." Apollo answered stiffly.

Artemis' eyes widen as she realized the reason why he didn't inform their father about the reason why. "You don't want to inform him because you know that he would use her for his own personal gain."

"Y-Yes." Apollo admitted.

She shook her head at him before frowning, noticing the portrait in her younger brother's hand. Artemis sighed, realizing just what the portrait might be. Apollo was honestly too much when it came to his lovers but this one; this one still affected her brother.

Apollo always forgot about his lovers after three years of their death but this one had been different. It had been nearly thirty-six years since her death and he still carried a torch for the girl.

"You know Apollo, carrying that portrait around won't change the fact that Emiko is dead." Artemis said. "She would have wanted you to be happy."

Apollo gave his sister a ghost like smile and said. "I know but I can't be happy because unlike the others, I knew that she was the one for me."

He wasn't lying.

Emiko had been different from the usual lovers that he had. She hadn't been a princess or famous not even a damsel in distress, no the girl had been the complete opposite.

She was a fighter just like his sister is but less violent, thankfully. Emiko had been a ninja when they met but was a pacifist, a strange combination if he dare say so himself. But she was very beautiful even catching the eye of Zeus through she had been very careful in rejecting outings.

He clenched his hands into a fist, remembering the day that he learnt of her death. It was his fault no matter how he looked at it. If he hadn't gotten her pregnant then she would have never had died but he didn't regret the little miracle that they produced.

Minato.

Apollo would admit that he was never a good father but he had tried his best to watch over his son. Sending him gifts every birthday and watching him from afar that had been the best way to get to know him. Yet, it wasn't enough for them, his son never got to know him.

It was his fault.

He had been scared to admit to his son that he was his father and the truth about his heritage because he didn't know how Minato would have reacted. The worse case scenario was that he thought that he was freak. Apollo couldn't bare at the thought of Minato thinking differently of him.

"She deserves to know the truth." Artemis said, snapping him from his thoughts.

Apollo nodded at his sister's words, knowing that he would have to tell his granddaughter the truth soon but the question now is can the girl handle the truth of this.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourite story and follows. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize to the mistakes from the last chapter.**

**I honestly hope that I didn't make Naruto a Mary-Sue but please inform me if I had because it wasn't my intention to do so. Also, do inform me in any part of the story if I made her overly strong.**

**Also tell me what do you think of Apollo and Artemis? What do you think of their personalities? I hope that they are all right to you and can you guess about what the curse is? If you get the answer correct, I will give you a personal shout out.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-GNFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.**

* * *

The young Genins followed their second examiner, Anko Mitarashi until they reached a forest to the west of Konoha. The trees were huge and loomed over them as if it were daring them to enter. There was no sound of birds or any other animals making the genins to fear that they might not make it out of here alive.

The genins gulped when they stopped in front of the gates. Something about this forest made it seemed like it wasn't natural and that they should run while they still got the chance.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44." Said Anko, enjoying the scared looks on the genin's faces. "Also known as The Forest of Death!"

Naruto arched her eyebrows at the forest name. She looked at the forest once again and had the over-whelming urge to paint it as well as run away. It was a beautiful forest in a creepy evil sort of way hence the running away apart.

"This is creepy." Said Sakura, looking at the forest in fear.

Naruto pursed her lips at her and she was reminded that her teammate was almost never scared. Oh how Sakura envied Naruto for not being scared of anything but she did wonder if there was something that the blonde was afraid of. Never had she seen the blonde looked scared except...No, she was imagining at that time because Naruto wasn't scared of anything.

"Bah. You will soon find out why it is called the Forest of Death." Laughed Anko as she watched as most of the genins gulped.

The blond-haired girl snorted and said, "Is that suppose to scare me? Because so far, I am not scared what this stupid forest will give to me."

The examiner gave her angelic smile and Naruto raised her eyes at this unsettling image.

"Yes," said Anko, still smiling. "You are spirited." She flicked her kunai at her and would have given Naruto's cheek a scratch if she hadn't blocked it with her own kunai.

"Yes I have been told that I am quite spirited." Naruto said, giving her a small smile. In the corner of her eye, she saw that the redhead preteen was glaring at their examiner. Why was he glaring at their examiner for? Was it possible that he was angry that the examiner had tried to injure her? And if so why? They only just met.

"Well, you are not all bark." Anko said, pouting at her in disappointment. "And I didn't get to see that red blood that I love…" she stopped talking when she felt a bloodthirsty presence behind her.

The man behind their examiner reminded Naruto of a snake with his freakishly long tongue. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of snakes. Anko, Kabuto and the snake-like man all share the same scent but why? With Anko, it is slowly fading but not with these two men. Something wasn't right that is for sure.

"Here's…your kunai…" he said, his speech was slightly muffled by the outstretched tongue. Anko looked at the end of the tongue to see it wrapped around the kunai that she had thrown earlier.

"Why thank you." She smiled at him; the two of them stared at each other for a while. She sighed and said, "but you know don't sneak up behind me," she took the kunai and circle it, "unless you want to die."

"No, I just get excited when I see red blood," he rolled back his tongue and continued, "plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it."

Everyone stared in horror at the two bloodthirsty people and shuddered.

"Looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test." Anko said, chuckling. "This should be fun."

"If we are bloodthirsty then what does that make her?" Naruto mumbled under her breath, glaring at their second examiner. That lady basically screamed bloodthirsty along with that genin.

"Now before we start the second test there is something I have to pass out." The examiner took out some sheets of paper and held it up in front of her for all of them to see.

"You must sign these agreement forms."

Everyone stared at her with a questioning look, which she returned with a happy smile. Naruto instantly knew that she wouldn't like what Anko has to say next.

"There will be deaths in this one and if I don't you sign these, it will all be my responsibility." Explained Anko, chuckling at them. "I am going to explain the second test then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me."

Naruto listened in interest as Anko explained to them about the rules and what could get them disqualify for this part of the exam. There was something about the exams that were making her edgy because she wanted to run away.

Naruto Uzumaki doesn't run away from anything.

* * *

Gaara and his siblings were waiting at gate 6 for the exam to start. Kankuro was upset he'd be stuck with Gaara for that long in the forest. The said redhead had his mind on a certain blond.

_Uzumaki Naruto, what is this feeling that you make me feel? I feel like that I can't kill or injure you because then it makes me feel anger and sadness. What is this feeling? Also why do I feel like I need to know you? What is this feeling? You smile at me and I feel like…it is a strange feeling but I think I like it._

Anko's voice came up over the intercom alerting all teams.

"Part two of the Chunin exams begins...now!" All 44 gates opened at once and each team rushed in.

* * *

As they enter the Forest of Death, Naruto felt a sense of dread and a part of her wanted to run away. She licked her cracked lips, wondering how their team would be able to survive five days; if it weren't bad enough they needed to get an Earth scroll with no knowledge on who have the scrolls.

Her worries for their survival heightened when they heard a high-pitched scream in the distance. A chill went through her spine. It had barely been twenty minutes and the first deaths have already happened.

"That was…a human scream right?"

Naruto looked at her teammate and said shakily. "I-I presume so but for the sake of our s-sanity let us p-pretend t-that w-we never h-heard i-it."

"A-Agree."

The blonde rubbed her forehead, feeling the building tension on it. Something bad was going to happen. Naruto didn't know what it was but she does know that something bad was going to happen. Call it intuition or instinct but something bad was going to happen.

"I am starting to get a little bit nervous." Sakura admitted after a few minutes.

Naruto ran her hand through the ends of her hair and softly said. "I am nervous as well but not for the same reasons as you are."

"What are your reasons for being nervous? You are the confident one between all of us!" Sakura pointed out.

The blue-eyed girl faltered, looking down into her hands and then to the forest around them. A small part of her was afraid but not for herself but of something else. She just didn't know why but there was a sense of dread. It was almost like a part of her was afraid of what was going to happen.

She wanted to spill the truth to them but they might believe that she had gone mad. Hell, she even thought that she was barking mad. Who dreams that their teammate would kill them? Who would dream of getting themselves killed? It was only her that was the answer.

The smell of the flowers helped her feel less tense but a part of her still wish to tell them the truth. Tell them about these vivid, eccentric and at times wonderful dreams but it was the fear that they will laugh at her that stopped her. It was just only recently that they were able to get along without trouble.

"I can't even be nervous? I am only human!" Naruto said, rubbing her forehead. Wincing, she wonders why her forehead was in so much pain. She drank water today and had eaten her lunch so why else would she have this headache? It just feels so painful.

_You are just like her._

Naruto blinked her eyes, whipping her head to find the source of the voice but found no one. She frowned. First the dreams and now she was hearing voices, was she finally going mad? It certainly seemed like it. Barely thirteen, and she was going barking mad.

"Something's wrong, Naruto?"

The blond-haired girl smiled hesitantly, shaking her head at the pink-haired girl. They nodded at her however Sakura had looked of doubt, causing Naruto to wonder if her mask was starting to crack.

She didn't want it to crack.

Naruto wanted to keep pretending that she was all right, to continue to make them believe that not once had she ever felt sadness but looking at her teammates, she realized just how much of an idiot she really was. Hadn't she once wished that she wanted someone that cared for her? Didn't her team just do that? Yes, they did but Naruto didn't even know why she couldn't trust them.

If you can't trust your teammates then who can really trust? Now the question is, does she trust them?

The answer for her was not really known as of yet.

But before she can figure out whether she trusts them, the first thing she must do was go to the bathroom.

"I need to go!" Naruto said.

"Go where?"

Naruto arched her eyebrow at Sasuke, causing the boy to flush in embarrassment as he realized just what the blonde wanted to do. Quickly, the black-haired boy regains his composure, giving the girl a haughty smirk. The blue-eyed girl glared at him but the smile ruin the glare.

"Don't go too far."

The blue-eyed girl waved her hand to him as she walked several yards away from them. Sasuke and Sakura noticed that their teammate seemed to be a little bit tense before she left.

"Do you think that Naruto is hiding something, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn."

The pink-haired girl wanted to say he was right but didn't, remembering how strange Naruto have been acting for the past few weeks. She rubbed her chin as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the blonde. It was right there but Sakura just couldn't figure it out.

Was it her behavior?

Yes, there was something odd about it. Naruto often smiled with that silly grin but these days those smiles seemed to be forced. Sakura even noticed that there was a flicker in doubt with the girl and the fear that the girl often seemed to have. It was never directed to her but often to Sasuke.

But why?

Why would Naruto be afraid of Sasuke?

If only Naruto would just opened up to her and Sasuke-kun then maybe they could erase the doubts that the girl had.

* * *

Naruto had just finished doing her business when she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her, radiating weak killer-intent. The problem was that she couldn't exactly locate the source but if she didn't locate the person soon, she would be in big trouble.

The presence was starting to come closer but Naruto didn't know how she knew. She just knew it. Naruto frowned. There was only one thing that she could possibly do but she didn't really want to do it. Yet, for the sake of her safety and…her teammates then she would have to do this.

As soon as the looming presence was behind her back, Naruto swiftly kicked the boy on his stomach. The sound of a body falling made her smile sadly, she honestly hoped that he wasn't badly injured.

She reluctantly turned around to meet the man that had tried to attack her. Naruto rubbed her chin, looking thoughtfully at the boy in front of her. Does she check that he has a scroll or not? The most logical thing is that she should but the guilty conscious says that she shouldn't do it.

What does she do?

Naruto bit her lips and mulled over the choices. They were ninjas and were suppose to do this but in the other hand, it was against her morals. Oh, what should she do? The blonde glanced at the woods around them, starting to feel cold from the icy wind.

"I am really sorry but my teammates and I really need it!" Naruto apologized as she searched through the Ame genin. She scowled at the sight of the heaven scroll. They already had a heaven scroll so this indecision was pretty useless.

She looked down at the scroll and sighed, pocking the scroll inside her pocket. There might be some use for it and this could be a back up to be use if their scroll was ever taken.

Naruto rubbed her chin again, glancing around the forest and her frowned deepened. Ever since these exams had started, she had the sense that someone was watching her. The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes at the sight of the crows watching her.

Why do these crows watch her?

It was completely irrational for her to think that they were watch her but Naruto was very sure that those were the same crows from this morning. No, she wasn't sure! She was certain that they were the same ones. They gave her the same creepy stare as if they were waiting for her to do a mistake before consuming her.

She shuddered.

It was a stupid thought but they seriously looked like they were going to eat her up especially that crow on the right. That crow had a sharp look if that was even possible! Naruto shook her head, reminding herself that she was just imagining things.

"I mean it isn't like you are going to kill me!" Naruto said to the crows.

The crows didn't make a sound but Naruto had the strangest feeling that they were amused with her. It would be strange if they were but something told her that those crows weren't your average annoying crows. She looked at them and nodded, affirming her thoughts about them.

She clicked her tongue and decided that she had spent too much time, debating about the stupid crows.

Frowning, Naruto started to run towards her teammates as quickly as she could, hoping that no one had attacked them while she had to deal with that idiotic Ame Nin.

It was a relief to see that neither Sakura nor Sasuke had been attacked in the ten minutes that she had been gone. Yet, a feeling of foreboding was still in her stomach and a part of her was aware of the surroundings around them. Like, how there was a small bamboo stick poking from the ground.

The question is who is watching them?

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Sakura asked, snapping her from her train of thought.

"Hmm, I got attack by a Ame nin." Naruto answered absent-mindedly, looking at the trees with rapid interest.

"What!?"

Sakura wasn't the only one alarmed even Sasuke seemed alarmed at her words. Naruto rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find a way to explain to them about what had happened. She honestly didn't know how to explain it to them without being embarrassed.

"Look, I will explain about what happened to me later but first, we need a plan about what to do if someone capture us."

They looked at each other and frowned. All three of them decided to take a seat on the slump, pondering over ideas about what they should do. Naruto scratched her chin, Sakura was biting her lips and Sasuke had a scowl but anyone that knew the three well knew that they were thinking.

Naruto licked her lips and tried to think of a way that would help them in recognizing each other but nothing came to mind. No, that wasn't true. There could do something that only they know about each other but the problem was that she would have to tell them about the dreams.

She didn't want to be locked up.

"We need a password in case we get separated. There is a probability that the next team that attack us will study us beforehand." Sasuke said.

"Password!" Naruto said, looking skeptical at her teammate's suggestion.

"You got a problem with it."

"…"

"I thought so!" Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. A password was in theory a good idea but she had doubts. Something told her that it was a horrible idea but there was no clear argument and besides, she was overthinking about it. Besides, those dreams were making her paranoid.

"Right, here is the password: a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." Sasuke recited.

"Teme, you do realize that I can't remember that password! Hell is that even a password? It sounds more like a bloody passage then a password!" Naruto said angrily at him.

"Are you stupid? I already memorized it."

Naruto whipped her head at Sakura and gave her an icy cold glare, cracking her hands at her. The pink-haired girl gulped and the blonde smiled. That would teach her a lesson in insulting her intelligence. How the hell was that even possible to remember? She wasn't the one that suggest it nor did she have a good memory like Sakura! Plus the password was still in her mind such a stupid plan.

The only bad thing was that she didn't have such a convincing arguments against Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and admitted. "I dislike the idea of using a password but unfortunately you guys seemed to like this plan and nothing I say will change your mind but…" she hesitated before continuing. "But I hope that you know what you are doing so I will have trust you on this!"

* * *

It was only twenty minutes later when Naruto was flung through the forest as a gust of strong wind had hit her and her teammates. Unfortunately, she had been in the very center of the blast, causing her to fly through the forest while the both of her teammates had been thrown to the sides.

They were damn lucky in her opinion.

If it hadn't been for that huge tree then there were no doubts that she would still be flying through the forest. Man, she had never loved nature until just now.

Rising to her feet, Naruto was about to run towards her team but unfortunately there was an obstacle stopping her from doing so. It was a snake, not just any snake but an enormous, ugly snake that seemed ready to eat her. And she wasn't just saying that because of the size but also because of just how its eyes seemed so focused on her.

Naruto officially hated the Chunin exams.

Correction, she hated the proctor, who had made them signed those stupid idiotic and senseless papers. She certainly wanted to blame her! But no! She just had to sign those idiotic forms.

Oh well, if she was going to fight a snake why not insult it too.

"You have to be one of the most ugly snakes that I have ever seen and man have I seen many!" Naruto commented, cracking her fist. "It makes me wonder how your mother can stand the mere sight of you?"

She must have gotten the snake really pissed at her comment because before she knew it, the snake lunged at her. Quickly she leapt into the air with a huge jump and jumped towards a tree.

Naruto muttered several curses under her breath as the snake continued lunging at her. At this rate, that ugly snake will really eat her. She could picture the headline: The Kyuubi brat is finally dead! She could practically see the happy faces in their faces when they learn about this.

She needed to end this.

The blonde stopped running and turned towards the snake, looking determined to finish this. It stopped as well and for several moments, they stare at each other. Waiting for the other to start the attack. Naruto licked her lips and cracked her fist while the snake hissed.

It was over before you knew it.

The blue-eyed girl was impatient for the snake to start its attack so she run towards it, swinging her fist at it. The snake dodged the first fist. It didn't dodge the second.

As soon as her hand punched the snake's head, it was down. Naruto knew that she didn't inherit Tsunade's legendary strength; she did have a strength that was as close to it.

The snake tumbled from the impact of her punch but Naruto was not done yet. She had already decided to get some payback and she always gets her payback. And with that, Naruto carefully and delicately started to tie the snake into several knots before letting her fist ran through its head, ending its life.

"You have quite a punch don't you, Naruto-chan."

Naruto twirled around to find the source of the voice and was quite surprised at the sight of a young teenage boy in front of her. He had light shaggy blond haired that reached to his shoulders and had eyes that were of similar shade to hers. The clothes that he wore were quite odd as he wore robes in a way that she had never seen wore in such a way.

It was obvious that he was not a ninja because he wore no headband that indicated so nor was his clothing suited if he were one.

He looked oddly familiar to her as well; through she knew that they had never met before. The question is where? His eyes looked very familiar, reminding her of that idiotic crazy old man Apollo. In fact, his whole face resembled the old man except only it was a younger version of him.

"Civilians are not supposed to be here!" Naruto said angrily. "Do you even know the danger you are in? And how the hell do you know my name?"

The teenage boy laughed at her words, looking very amused at her words as if he didn't know how grave the situation that he is in. He crossed his arms at the girl and gave her a grin, ruffling her hair. This caused the blonde to looked at him with anger, not understanding how he can be so calm.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Naruto yelled. "Do you not know that this forest is dangerous? No, a better question is how the hell did you get into the forest without getting caught. Do you know just-"

"You remind me of her." The teenage boy said, smiling sadly at her. He clasped his hands together and continued. "The same feistiness and the same concern. I have no doubts that the two of you would have gotten along just fine Naruto."

Naruto blinked her eyes at him. What the hell was this boy talking about? How the hell does he know her name and why is he looking at her with sadness? She gritted her teeth as she tried regaining control on her emotions but nothing came to mind except the fact that the man seemed to act like he knew her.

"Who the hell are you talking about? And how the hell do you know my name?" Naruto yelled.

The teenage boy hesitated and seemed to be in conflict in whether to answer her question or not. He took a step closer to her. The blue-eyed girl was surprised to see the helpless look in the boy's eyes. It was odd to see such looks but Naruto didn't want to say anything just yet.

"We met a few months ago, Naruto but at the time I looked different." He said, looking at her with such seriousness that it was scary. "At the time my appearance had been of that of an old man."

Naruto blinked her eyes and said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The teenage boy pursed his lips and snapped his fingers as a blinding light enveloped him. Naruto immediately closed her eyes as she waited for the light to disappear.

"You can open your eyes now, Naruto."

Naruto opened her eyes and then closed it before opening it again, hoping that she was imagining it but she knew all too well that she wasn't. The young boy was now that insane old man Apollo, who looked quite amused at her reaction. The old man was currently rubbing his hairless chin as he waited for her to talk.

"B-But how? I-I mean y-you a-are an old man? H-How c-can you look so young? D-Did you use an a-advance henge!"

Apollo chuckled at her questions and answered. "I never used an advance henge,

Naruto-chan. I actually just changed my appearance to whatever I want and I usually prefer looking young."

"What the hell are you?"

The man looked at her thoughtfully and walked towards her. His blue eyes examining every inch of her as if he was trying to dig into her past but that was impossible because no one was able to do it. She gulped and the old man broke into a small grim smile.

"Do you believe in gods?"

Naruto blinked her eyes at the surprising question and slumped against the tree. Gods? Like Kami and Yami? That was a good question. Had she been younger then the answer was yes because she often prayed to have a better life but her faith kept wandering when she saw that her life wasn't getting better but had gotten worse.

Where was the gods when she had been denied the basic right to even shop for food?

Yet a small part of her, still believed in gods. It was stupid but a small part of her still cling to the idea that the gods never abandoned her and that they are helping her in some strange way. Those thoughts were now becoming more and more frequent as time goes by.

"I guess I do."

Apollo smiled at her and muttered to himself. "This makes my job slightly easier."

Naruto frowned. What the hell is he going to say to her? Is he going to say something outrageous and say that he can talk to them or something similar to her? Goodness, now she had to deal with a crazy person too but then again he did transform without using hand-seals so whatever he is about to say is the truth.

"Do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Greek Gods? I have never heard of them."

Apollo frowned and sighed at her words, looking quite sad about this proclamation. What had he expected for her to do? Lie? She had morals and she wasn't going to lie to him about something that she had no knowledge of. Through there was something familiar about what he said.

"Right, I think the best way for me to explain this is through this…"

And this was how Naruto found herself listening attentively as the god told her stories about the Greek Gods. The blonde had often found herself being skeptical about some of the stories that he told. Especially about his grandfather who actually ate a rock. Talk about an idiot.

The story of Cassandra was the most interesting one as of yet. She was pretty surprised to hear about the terrible curse that the god in front of her did. Why would he do something as horrible as that? Even through she did something bad, it didn't mean that he should have done it.

By the end of it, Naruto was trying to comprehend the idea that the man in front of her was truly a god and not some crazy old man. It made so much sense, explaining how he knew her name and other things but it didn't explain why she felt a connection to him.

"So how are you feeling about this?"

"I just learnt that you're a Greek God and not any but one of the main ones, who shouldn't be pissed or else you will make me insane. I think I feel like my whole world had changed." Naruto muttered under her breath, rubbing her neck.

Apollo winced. It was a bad idea that he informed her about Cassandra because now she thinks that he will make her crazy if she made him angry. He had been really young and foolish when it happened. Besides that girl had it really coming. No one spits in his face and gets away with it.

"So let me get this right, you are a Greek God but not any Greek God but the God of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge, am I right so far?" Naruto asked him.

The Sun God nodded and said. "Yes, you are right."

The blonde frowned at him and rubbed her chin, looking at him with suspicion. Apollo crossed his arms and leaned against the tree as he watched his young granddaughter paced through the forest, looking at him with weariness and curiosity.

It was becoming very apparent to him that she had inherited a lot of things from his son besides looks.

"Is it possible for you to know what is happening to me? I have been having strange dreams." Naruto confessed. "I know that is straight forward of me when I asked but it has been bugging me."

"D-Dreams…" Apollo squeaked.

Naruto nodded, looking quite confused at the reason why Greek God seemed to be very nervous when she said this.

"Those dreams that you are having aren't any ordinary dreams, Naruto-chan." Apollo said softly. He knew that he shouldn't be too cryptical but experience had told him that it is better if he does it. He wonders what his lovely sister would do if he was in her shoes.

She would have told her the truth, not caring about the consequence.

"I know those dreams aren't ordinary! That's why I am asking!"

"These dream that you are having well, they are actually visions of the future." Apollo answered gravely.

"Future." Naruto muttered.

The blonde put her head into her hands, trying to comprehend the idea that those dreams that she had were actually real. So Sasuke was really going to kill her in the future and that redhead teen was Gaara and he died. She didn't know what was worse Sasuke actually trying to kill her or Gaara's death.

She didn't understand why she felt such a connection to him. Naruto certainly didn't understand why her heartbeat seemed to be erratic when he was near or why she blushed. She didn't understand why it seemed that the mere thought of Gaara dying made her feel sick or sad.

They barely knew each other but she had such strange feelings.

"How are you feeling about this?"

"About what? The visions of the future or you being a God?"

Apollo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess both." He admitted. "But I prefer to hear your thoughts about the visions of the future."

"I guess I am still shocked about you being a God and as for the visions of the future, why give me such a horrible curse?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. "The future that I see shows me that there is nothing happy that is going to happen to me."

The Sun God can see how tense his granddaughter was and felt incredible guilt for what he was putting her through. Artemis was right. He was being incredibly selfish for doing this to her but he can't take back the gift now that went against the laws that his father had made.

How can he explained to her about his reasons without sounding too much of an asshole? Nothing that he thought of, would justify about the action that he had done to his granddaughter. Oh how he wished that he were Hermes, the god would have made jokes to the girl.

"I wanted to warn you about some of the choices that you made." Apollo answered angrily. "Several times had I seen you close to death and all because of that stupid boy that lust for revenge."

"Apollo!"

"You have seen what he had done to you and your friend but you still believe that he will not turn away from this village even if power was offered to him." Apollo said angrily to the girl. "He nearly killed you to activate it! Nearly killed you when you were…"

Naruto noticed the hesitance in Apollo's eyes and she wondered what Sasuke had done to make him very angry. The Sun God took several calming breaths before looking at her.

"Don't be foolish as to trust your teammate." Apollo said calmly. "He will hurt you one day and you know it."

"Sasuke will not hurt me." Naruto denied vehemently. "He is a lot of things but he won't hurt his own teammate!"

Apollo gave her looks of pity but didn't say anything. He knew that it would be a matter of time before she accepts it but when even he didn't know.

The blond-haired god sighed as he watched the blond-haired girl continued to deny the fact that her teammate will hurt her. He had no idea how she would feel in fact not many people wound understand how she felt about this. He certainly cared for her and wished that he could understand.

"He will not hurt me!"

Apollo knew from the tense shoulders that Naruto wanted to cry but it was her damned stubbornness that was stopping her from doing so. Emiko had been the same thing; maybe even worse as she would have had punched the tree until her knuckles were bleeding.

He wonders if he did the right thing by giving her the ability to see the future. He had been rash and Naruto was paying for his rash actions but to be honest, he didn't really care because now she will be able to see what is to happen to her. He wanted her to be understanding of the actions that she will do and the consequence.

However watching her denial what is to happen, reminded him the same way that Emiko had denied the fact that she had been pregnant.

"You really do remind me of her." Apollo said sadly as he slumped against the trees. Naruto stopped ranting to look at him with curiosity, causing him to smile at her with sadness and amusement. She had a feeling that it would be a while before she gets back to her teammates.

"Who do I remind you of?"

The Sun God smiled and gestured for her to take a seat beside him. Naruto opened her mouth to protest but the angry expression told her that she should do as he says. Man was this god bossy? She thoughts that a god wouldn't be so demanding but this one was the opposite of her thoughts.

"How about I tell you a story about the only woman that I truly did love. The two of you have a lot of common," Apollo said sadly. "So I think you will understand the reason why I gave you the ability to see the future after I tell you the story of Emiko."

Naruto had a good feeling that it would be a very long story that might last hours, hours that she shouldn't be wasting but she was very curious about what Apollo had to say. Hell she had a good feeling that it was going to be a great story.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I**** want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourite story and follows. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize to the mistakes from the last chapter.**

**I honestly hope that I didn't make Naruto a Mary-Sue but please inform me if I had because it wasn't my intention to do so. Also, do inform me in any part of the story if I made her overly strong.**

**What do you think about Naruto relationship with Apollo so far? Do you think that it was a normal reaction or different? I would love to hear your comments about their relationship.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-GNFreak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any Ocs.**

* * *

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck, licking her dried lips as she waited for Apollo began to begin telling the story. Occasionally, her blue eyes would flicker to the Sun God and then to sky above her before frowned. Feeling worried for her teammates.

She started to tap her foot, feeling impatient to hear the story about the only woman that this god had truly loved. She was anxious about her teammates, specifically Sakura. She trusted Sasuke to protect the girl but she was worried if he gets injured.

If Sasuke get injured then Sakura would need to defend herself, and Naruto knew very well that Sakura wasn't strong enough to protect herself, as of yet.

"The only woman that I truly loved was called Emiko Namikaze," Apollo said, snapping Naruto from her thoughts. "You know, I met her nearly thirty-seven years ago but till this day… I can't seem to forget her."

Naruto frowned. There was something familiar with the last name of Namikaze, perhaps she must have heard the last name during one of Iruka-sensei's lessons. That was the only reasonable explanation that she got.

"Namikaze why does that last name sound so familiar? I am sure that Iruka had spoken something about it but which lecture?" Naruto muttered.

Apollo gulped, praying that the girl doesn't realize the connection that Emiko had with Minato. He still had to get the young girl to realize that she could change the future that she saw before, telling her about her father. He sighed as he tried to picture the girl's expression when she learns about the truth about her family.

He had no doubt that she would be furious.

"Emiko had been around eighteen when I met her." Apollo chuckled, remembering that he had a story to tell her. "It seems kind of sadistic of me to be talking about her in the same place that we met."

"You met her in this forest!?" Naruto said looking at him in shock, as she tried to think of a reason, of why the young woman had came to the forest at the time. Was she mad? This forest was dangerous, so dangerous that it made Naruto feel worried for the safety of her teams' future.

"Shocking isn't it?" Apollo said in amusement, as he walked towards one of the trees. The Sun God smiled softly as he cleaned the moss off the tree, revealing to her, craved markings that said: E.N + A. He had done that on their one-year anniversary.

"So why was she in this forest? Doesn't she know how dangerous this forest is? And why were you here?" Naruto asked as she fingered the craved markings. She knew that she never been in love but it was painfully obvious to her that Apollo still loved this woman. His eyes truly showed the pain that he is still in.

"Emiko preferred training in this forest for some strange reason even through, she knew that this was a very dangerous place but, she didn't care." Apollo said, sadly. "I was here because I was told to get Artemis to visit our father. You see my twin sister preferred hunting in this particular hunting ground."

Apollo rubbed his chin as he remembered the day that changed his whole immortal life. He closed his eyes, remembering Emiko's chestnut brown hair that had often smelt of Lavender. He could still remember her beautiful blue eyes that both Naruto and Minato had inherited.

He truly hated the fact that he was immortal.

"You know I may not know you but it is pretty obvious that you love her with all of your heart." Naruto commented, smiling at him. "You always seemed to be sad whenever you talk about her."

Apollo smiled and ruffled her hair. "It is painful to talk about Emiko but I think that there is a lesson for you to learn." He said sadly. "I gave her the same gift as you but she never realized what she could have done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will explain it to you later." Apollo said apologetically. "Now where was I?"

"You said that your twin sister preferred hunting in this place." Naruto supplied, looking at the forest with weariness as she tried to find the source of her unease.

"Thank you." Naruto shook her head at him and gestured for him to continue on with the story. "So anyways, I got lost in this forest and had wander around, trying to find my twin sister when I bumped into her. I accidentally made her fell down in the puddle."

"I bet she was happy for what you did." Naruto said, smiling at the image that she tried to conjure.

"She was downright angry at me, yelling at me about how much of an idiot that I am for not watching where I was going. She had even pointed her kunai at me and threatened to skin me alive." Apollo said shuddering as he remembered how angry the woman had been at him. "It was only after a few more minutes of ranting that she noticed that I wasn't from here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found it amusing as well as cute when that happened." Apollo admitted. "She was very different from the women that I had courted, you know. I never met a girl that could resist my flirting got even more angry when I flirted with her, trying to evade her questions."

"I am not surprise." Naruto muttered.

Apollo scowled. Even his sister said the same thing, was he really that fool of himself? Could you blame him? He had so many girls falling in love with him just by one look from him. When he was younger, he enjoyed it but now he despises it. He wanted Emiko back, no; he wanted Emiko and their son along with his son's wife back. Most especially, he wanted Naruto to live happy.

"From that day forth, I followed her." Apollo said softly. "I tried everything that I could to win her heart, but nothing that I did worked. Emiko didn't like the flowers that I gave, didn't like the poems that I composed for her, which I should tell you were pretty good if I say so myself."

"Did Emiko ever tell you the reason why she didn't like it?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out the reason for the girl to have denied the god in the beginning. Wouldn't a girl like this? Well, Naruto wouldn't but she was still curious.

"It was only after one month since I started doing this that I asked her." Apollo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembered what the girl had said to him. "She said, well more like yelled to me, that I should get to know her because gifts weren't going to make her like me."

"I presume that you got to know her?"

"Of course I did." Apollo said, smiling sadly at her. "I didn't know how it happened or when but before I had even realize it, I was in love with her."

"What was it about her that you love?"

He smiled at her and answered, "There are many things that I love about her but the things that I truly loved her about her were, how she got so enthusiastic about art and how protective she was about her little sister. The way she smiled was infectious and by Zeus she was so sarcastic, always making sarcastic comments about my hair."

"Did the two of you often argue?"

He nodded and smiled at her, " Of course we did. I often argued about her about the missions that she took and the teammates that she had. When she got pregnant with our son, I treated her like she was fragile doll, Emiko didn't like being treated like she was fragile."

"So how long were you together when she got pregnant?"

"We were together for nearly five years before Emiko had gotten pregnant." His face started to harden as he continued. "The day she told me she was pregnant was one of the saddest and happiest day in my immortal life."

"Why was it the saddest day of your immortal life?"

Apollo sighed and leaned against the tree. He remembered the happy look on Emiko's face when she told him that they were going to have a child. It broke his heart when he had to tell her the law that their father had made on their demigod children.

"Zeus made an idiotic law that states that if our mortal lover is pregnant then we must leave them to raise our child. We were not allowed to have any contact with them." Apollo said bitterly. "I never truly got to know my son and the only way that I could was watching from afar. I would sometimes see his aunt to get to know some things about my son as she was the one raising him."

"Why didn't Emiko raise him? And does your son knew that you were a god?"

The Sun God wiped a tear from his face and said sadly, "She died in childbirth and the only person that was alive to take care of Akihiko."

"I am so sorry," said Naruto, looking at him with pity and sadness. "I can't imagine the pain that you must have felt."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and was surprised at how proud he looked, just like a father would be.

"My son didn't know that I was his father in fact he never got to know because the day I was ready to tell him was the same day that he had died." Apollo admitted, remembering the other question that she asked. His sister had accused him of being a coward and he was but he had planned to tell his son that day, he really was.

"I can't tell you anything about your parents just yet but I can tell you that the Hokage knows who your parents." Apollo told her.

Naruto grimaced at this revelation; she had a feeling that the God was hiding something from her. Yet, she felt betrayed at the fact that, the Hokage knew just who her parents were. Didn't the Hokage know just how important it is for her to know that much about her heritage? Of course he did. He was protecting her.

"You told me about the story of Emiko but you never explained what does she have to with these visions?"

"I guess I just told you how I met her and how I had a kid with her didn't I?" Apollo muttered to himself.

Naruto rolled her eyes and nodded, crossing her arms at him as she waited for him to explain how the story of Emiko is relevant to her visions. She was just inquisitive to know what he was trying to tell her.

"I once offered her the choice of seeing the future," Apollo said, looking at the tree with craved markings with sadness. "But she refused it. She thought that it was a curse when it can be actually be seen as a blessing and I told her this."

Naruto blinked her eyes and asked. "How is it a blessing then? I see a future that scares the crap out of me! My own teammate tried to kill me and for some strange reason I felt so angry and sad when I saw Gaara dead, why? Does it also affect my feelings to people!"

Apollo rubbed his forehead at his granddaughter's words. He had never been good with children and wasn't good at explaining. No, explaining was the job of his sister Athena. She was the Goddess of Wisdom so this was technically her forte.

The blond-haired girl was taken aback when the Sun God pulled her arms and made her look him in the eye. She was surprised to see the understanding in his eyes. Now that she think about it, he treated her like she was someone very precious to him but she couldn't be.

She was a no-name orphan and besides, Apollo would tell her that he is related to her wouldn't he? She hoped so.

"Listen to me, Naruto-chan, I know that you think of it as a curse and I agree with you, it can be seen as a curse." Apollo said firmly. "But it is a blessing as well, you can change the future and save your teammate and…Gaara too." The last part was said with reluctance.

"But what if I made the future worse? I mean I don't know how to handle the situation." Naruto admitted, gulping. "These visions might be in your opinion helpful but I am still a kid, how can I change it?"

"You know small changes can affect the future in big ways." Apollo said wisely. "I gave you this ability for you to change the future that you saw."

"Thank you, Apollo for telling me this and… I think I now understand the reason why you gave me this power." Naruto said as she turned to leave to search for her two teammates.

Apollo pursed his lips as he watched his granddaughter leave him alone in this part of this forest. He looked towards the craved tree before taking out the portrait that he had made of Emiko. For the first time in years, he allowed himself to cry for the family that he never truly got to spend time with.

"Emiko, I am sorry that I couldn't save you or Minato." Apollo whispered hoarsely. "I should have gone against my father's law and raised him but I was so scared. But I will make sure that Naruto would be able to live a long and happy life even if it had to be with _that_ boy."

The funny thing was, that he was sure that Emiko was saying to him that she was proud of him while smiling proudly at his declaration.

* * *

The sight of Sasuke in Sakura's arms brought a sense of dread and worry that she never realized that she didn't realize that she was capable of feeling. A part of her knew that this was the start of the future that she must change in any way possible but Naruto wasn't sure where to begin.

She started to feel even guiltier at the sight of her pink-haired teammate crying her heart out. Naruto hated to see people cry and Sakura was no different, in fact with the pink-haired girl it was even worse as they were teammates. Naruto didn't want to see her teammates be sad.

"Sakura, what happened here?" Naruto asked her sobbing teammate. She knelt to look at her fallen teammate, before patting the sobbing girl in the back, hoping that this was sympathetic. Her eyes harden at the sight of the cursed mark, the same mark that she saw in her vision.

It was starting.

Naruto listened attentively as the pink-haired girl began telling her about the surprise attack from a man called Orochimaru had done to them. There were several times that Sakura stopped talking, looking ready to brawl her heart out but the blonde would tell her to continue, knowing that crying wasn't going to help them. By the end of the tale, Naruto felt ready to punch that snake-man in the nose.

"But, Naruto what happened to you?" Sakura asked, looking at her teammate with concern eyes. She had been so scared and worried for the younger girl, when she had realized that the girl was gone.

The blonde hesitated. She knew that this was her chance to tell her teammate about these visions but…this wasn't the right time to tell the girl. No, she couldn't tell Sakura or Sasuke about these visions just yet. She couldn't tell them about it, it just wasn't the right time.

"I got attack by a huge snake that was truly ugly but I am guessing that this Orochimaru fellow was the one that sent it. But I defeat it without any problems." She said to her teammates, smiling brightly at the girl.

"H-He said t-that y-you w-were dead." Sakura sobbed, curling her hands into a fist as she remembered the man's words. "H-He said t-that y-you would never come back."

Naruto smiled in understanding, patting her teammate in the back and assured her that there was no way that she was going to die. The blonde was lying through her teeth as she remembered the vision of Sasuke killing her. She knew now that it started here because that Sasuke informed that Orochimaru was going to make him stronger.

She already hated Orochimaru for taking their future teammate away from them.

"Naruto, what are we going to do about Sasuke? He's injured and what are we going to do about the Earth Scroll? I mean what can we do?" Sakura cried.

"We need an Earth Scroll to enter the tower and that's the most important thing to do." Naruto said firmly, flickering her concern eyes towards Sasuke. "Then when we get there, we are going to tell them about what happened to Sasuke."

"Why?"

Naruto hesitated before answering firmly. "I can't really explain it but I have a feeling that if we don't tell them then it will spell disaster of the worst kind for us."

"Aren't you being overdramatic?"

"Sakura, just trust me about this." Naruto said softly. "I really think that we need to tell our sensei as soon as we get there. Because if we don't, Sasuke will be in more pain."

"You speak as if you know what is happening to him." Sakura pointed out.

The blue-eyed girl curled her lips into a small frown, wondering if she should tell her teammate about the visions that she had. Does she tell her about the vision, where Sasuke had nearly killed her? Does she tell her that Sasuke betrayed them and joined Orochimaru just to get power? It will break her teammate's heart and she will accuse of her lying.

Naruto wanted to tell the girl and confess everything but a huge part of her, first needed to inform the Hokage about these visions. She knew that the Hokage would believe her when she tells him. He always did believe whatever she told him and she was grateful for that.

He truly need to know about Orochimaru attacking Sakura and Sasuke, he also needed to know about what is to happen to the last Uchiha. Him and Kakashi truly deserve to know because the Hokage will soon know that she was hiding something and Kakashi…well she trusted him more than her teammates.

"Sakura and whatever you do, don't get yourself-" Naruto didn't finished her sentence, having fainted from the lack of sleep and exhaustion.

Sakura watched in horror as her teammate fell down to the ground. Without even thinking, the pink-haired girl ran to catch the girl, hoping that she would get there before the blonde fell down to the cold, hard ground. She smiled as she caught the girl, happy that they were still together.

She wanted to cry her heart out because of all the things that had happened.

The green-eyed girl put her hand on Naruto's face, checking to see if the girl had a fever and she wouldn't be surprise if the girl had one, she was the stubborn one especially when it came to her health.

She sighed in relief as it became clear to her that the blonde doesn't have any fever. So why had she fainted? Sakura took a better look at her teammate and, noticed the dark rings under her eyes, knowing instantly that the girl hadn't been sleeping as well as she had said. Goodness, haven't she told Naruto that she should get some sleep.

The question now was what was she going to do about her teammates? There were no doubts that she had to protect them just like she knew that they would have done for her.

She was going to prove to them that she wasn't worthless.

"Adorable."

Sakura turned her head to look at her blond-haired teammate, frowning at the sleeping girl. It had been nearly ten hours since the girl had fainted and since then the girl had mumbled several words about kids and something else. What the girl was dreaming, she wasn't sure but it must have to do with something cute.

Still, the pink-haired girl wonders why Naruto wasn't waking up. It had been nearly ten hours, surely there must be enough time for the girl to sleep. Well, Sakura was truly worried about the girl and Sasuke.

Speaking about Sasuke…

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, biting her lips with worry. The only male in Team Seven was truly in bad shape, his whole face was even paler if that was even possible. She took the towel off his forehead and replaced it with her hand. Her frown turned deeper. Sasuke's fever was getting worse and Sakura suspected it was because of that damned hickey-like mark on his neck.

Sighing, Sakura twisted the towel and waited till it was fully dry before pouring cold water on it before placing it on Sasuke's forehead. The pink-haired girl wanted to find that snake-like man and beat him up until he told her, what he had done to their teammate. She also wished to know why Naruto wasn't getting enough sleep. Had Naruto been lying to them about how bad those nightmares were?

She wouldn't be surprised if the girl had lied.

Naruto was stubborn like that.

"Mother." Naruto muttered as she rolled to sleep on her side. Sakura frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully before shaking her head at the girl. Maybe the blonde was dreaming about her deceased mother. It would make a lot sense if that were what the girl was dreaming.

Sakura frowned, realizing that there wasn't much known about Naruto's family. She knew that the blonde was an orphan but for how long, she didn't know nor did she knew what her teammate parents' names were. Hell, she didn't even know if Naruto knew her own parents.

The worse thing was that Naruto knew more about her and Sasuke then they knew about her. What kind of teammates were they? Shouldn't good teammates know everything about each other? She was starting to feel like that she wasn't a good teammate to the blonde.

_I am going to correct that mistake when Naruto wakes up._ Sakura thought, tightening her grip on the kunai that she was holding. Through, she needs to worry about protecting both of her teammates from harm as well as healing them, practically Sasuke, whose fever was starting to go from bad to worse.

* * *

_Naruto wasn't sure where she was but she was very certain that she was having a vision. Correction, she knew that she was having a vision because the world around her felt vivid and nobody noticed her. Through she definitely noticed the people around her._

_Through her interest was more on a little boy,who was playing soccer. The little blond-haired boy looked like he was six, maybe five even. She wasn't very sure about his age but she was certain that he was younger than eight. It was a surprise to her when she looked at the little blond-haired boy._

_He had the same facial feature, as her except he certainly had no whiskers marks. Goodness knows how many times she have been teased because of those blasted birthmarks. However, his eye color were very similar to that redhead boy Gaara, in fact, he had some of the same features as him. Especially the shape of his eyes, their eyes were in the same shape._

"_Pass the ball Kazuki!" One of the boys yelled to the blond-haired boy, waving his hands frantically to catch the boy's attention so that he can pass the ball._

_The blond-haired boy grinned at his friend, kicking the ball as hard as he could. To Naruto's surprise, the ball had flown over the head of the opponent and was now in front of his friend. The blonde grinned at the sight, feeling wistful that she could go play with them but unfortunately they can't see her._

_The smile on that blond-haired boy was for some strange reason made her smile, but it also reminded Naruto of another person smile but, whose she wasn't sure. His smile was pretty cute as well. She sighed and looked around at her surrounding, shaking her head when she saw that they were playing in the sand. Hmm, this was the first time her vision seemed to involve sand or anything remotely happy._

_She wanted the visions to be like this._

_Naruto craned her head, taking in the buildings around her. She stopped looking when she noticed a young boy, who was about the same age as Kazuki, sitting under the shade of the building. The little boy was reading a book and Naruto was curious about the little boy, wondering why he wasn't playing with the others. _

_She walked towards the boy and then looked at his book, curious to see what he was reading. Her face lit up when she saw that the little boy was reading The Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya. There weren't many books that Naruto read or could buy but her favorite book was definitely, The Tale of A Gutsy Ninja. Through its grammar was horrible, the plot was excellent. _

_It was a pity that no one could look past that._

"_Masaru, are you going to play with us?" The boy called Kazuki asked, running towards the redhead boy. The young redhead boy looked up from his book, giving the blonde an annoyed look. Naruto bit her lips when she saw how his eye color resembled hers._

_Is it possible that she might be related to the two of them?_

"_I rather not, Zuki." The redhead boy replied softly. "You know I prefer to read this book that Mom gave us then play soccer with you and your foolish friends."_

_Naruto chuckled and shook her head at the two boys, feeling amused by the redhead boy's bluntness and the blonde's pout. She wonders if the little boy knew how to behave like his age because it seemed like he didn't know how to behave like a normal kid._

"_But Saru, you never play with us!" Kazuki complained to the boy, snatching the book from the boy's hands. "And don't you remember how Mom always tells you that you should act your own age and not like an old man!"_

_The blue-eyed girl was surprised to learn that the two of them were brothers but at the same time she wasn't. The two of them did look-alike in some ways but not enough to convince you that the boys are related. She giggled as she heard the redhead boy grumbled something about silly twin brother._

"_If I play with you and your friends, would you give me back my book as well as stop bothering me?!" Masaru asked his twin brother. The blond-haired boy nodded, smiling brightly at the redhead boy, before dragging him towards the other kids. _

"_They really are adorable." Naruto muttered, watching as the two kids played soccer with their friends. Her lips curled into a small smile as she watched the two boys played the game. It was painfully obvious that the twins were truly in synch with each other and that this teamwork was the best in the team. It was even better than Kazuki and his friends' teamwork._

_The result of this match was that Kazuki and his team won by four to nil, to the happiness of Kazuki, Masaru and the other kids in the team. Naruto felt oddly proud about this for some strange reason, they weren't related as far as she could see. Through Naruto knew that she cared a lot when it came to these boys._

"_Do you think Mom and Dad at home?" Kazuki asked as they walked towards their home. Masaru looked up from his book and grunted before going back to reading his book. The blonde was not only amused but was also surprised to see that the teal-eyed boy pouting at the boy, seemingly to understand what his twin brother had informed him through the grunt._

"_Come on, Saru, you listen to Mom and Dad when they talk to us." Kazuki said. "So you should know if they are at home because they would tell us."_

_Masaru closed his book and harshly said to his brother. "Zuki, you know as well as I do that Tou-san doesn't want Kaa-san to do any missions in her current condition. You also know that Dad is too busy running this country so he isn't going to be at home at this time."_

"_Well, aren't you grumpy." Kazuki said, grinning at his brother. "I can't believe that we are going to have a little brother!"_

_Masaru raised his eyebrows at his twin brother and said. "You know as well as I do that we are going to have a baby sister."_

"_I have a feeling that it is a boy."_

"_Girl." Masaru said._

"_Boy." Kazuki said, grinning at his twin brother._

"_Girl."_

"_Boy."_

"_Girl."_

"_Boy."_

"_I am telling it is a girl." Masaru said. "Why else would Mom decorate the nursery pink?"_

_Naruto shudders and wonders what type of mother would decorate a nursery pink, if she had a daughter then there was no way that she would paint it pink. She hated the color pink with passion so why the hell would someone paint it pink. Honestly, she pitied their sibling._

_Kazuki crossed his arms at his brother and firmly said. "I am certain that it is a boy! I mean Kaa-san can't be that certain! I mean Kaa-san doesn't know everything and she certainly doesn't know the baby's gender."_

_Masaru raised his eyebrows and said. "Kaa-san does know everything especially when it comes to us! Do you remember how you tried to prank Tou-san but were stopped by Kaa-san? She said if you did the prank then there was no sweets for you!"_

_Kazuki pouted at the reminder, crossing his arms at his brother as he remembered that dreadful day that their mother threatened to take his sweets away. Naruto simply nodded her head in understanding, feeling the boy's pain. He loved his sweets just as much as she did because she would stop doing pranks if ramen and sweets were on the line. She had a lot of things in common with the blonde._

"_I still did not know how she figure it out," said Kazuki, narrowing his eyes at his twin brother. "Did you by any chance tell her of the prank that I had planned to do?"_

_Masaru rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "And why the hell would I do that? I love you but I am willing for you to learn your lesson."_

_The two of them stopped walking when they reached a huge mansion and Naruto was shocked at how huge it was. It could definitely fit her small apartment that much was certain. She had never lived in a mansion before and so she was slightly envious on how the twins lived. _

"_Mom, we are home!" yelled Kazuki. Masaru looked around the room for their mother. His eyes widen slightly before going back to his normal expressionless face while Kazuki simply smiled at the sight of his mother. _

_Naruto was surprised to see a pretty blond woman around 26 years hugging the twins. The woman looked so much like her, an older version of her. Naruto knew instantly that the woman was her future self._

_Her future self had long blond hair that reached to the middle of her back, her face seemed to have thin slightly but her face was still as oval as ever and the same shade of blue eyes as her but what stand out about her was that she had a baby bump which had made Naruto feel awkward with the family scene._

"_Did the two of you have fun?" The blond-haired woman asked. The two boys nodded and Kazuki enthusiastically told his mother about their day with occasionally input from Masaru._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!"

The sound of Sakura's voice woke Naruto up from the vision. The blue-eyed girl shot up from the dirty ground, taking the time to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Her lips curled into a frown when she saw that both friends and foe surrounded them.

She really didn't understand why Shikamaru and his team were here or why Rock Lee was here as well but she was truly grateful to see them here.

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

Naruto felt her breath hitched at the sight of his eyes, the same eyes from her vision. She could feel her body shaking when she saw the dark marks on his arms; those marks were killing his personality. She was now certain about that because Sasuke wasn't like this.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Who is it?"

Naruto wanted to tell Sakura about what is truly going to happen to Sasuke but when she opened her mouth to do so, she found that she couldn't form the necessary words to do it. It wasn't because she couldn't but it was because a part of her was still shaking in fear about their teammate.

She looked at Sasuke and had a sense of dread came over her. He nearly had the same expression in the vision, where he told her that he would kill her. The blue-eye girl knew immediately that it would be wise for anyone that they don't mentioned who did it. No, it wasn't wise; it was an intelligent not to say anything because her teammate looked ready to kill.

"We did it!" One of the Oto nin said proudly.

Naruto slapped her forehead at the boy's idiocy. She didn't know the boy and may indeed dislike him for attacking her teammate but she certainly didn't want to see him get killed. But still, doesn't he notice the danger that he was in? Of course not, nobody knows what this Sasuke was capable of doing except perhaps her.

"Sasuke-kun, your body…"

Naruto stood up and walked towards Sakura, keeping her face as emotionless as she could, hoping that no one could see the fear that she had. The pink-haired girl looked at her in surprise and confusion but Naruto didn't bother to explain, deciding to drag the girl far away from Sasuke.

"Don't worry," Sasuke assured the pink haired girl. "…Not only that…I feel power overflowing from me. I feel…great...he gave it to me."

Sakura was confused at his words, wondering what her teammate/crush was talking about. She could feel Naruto hand's becoming stiff at his words and the pink-haired girl wonders if her teammate knew what was happening to him. No, of course not, Naruto would have told her if she knew something,

Naruto could feel her impassive mask cracking at this declaration. She didn't understand what Sasuke was talking about but she knew about the he in the sentence. How could she not? The black-haired boy left them to join that evil, vile man for power.

She wasn't going to allow that to happen. The blond-haired girl was not going to allow her teammate to become traitor or kill her or anyone. Definitely not killing her too, not after that vision with those two boys. She wanted to live to see the future generations and have her friend to be the same guy that she knows.

"I finally understand it," Sasuke said. "Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power."

Naruto's frown deepened at this declaration. She crossed her arms at them; her eyes were filled with worry and indecision. This was the same talk as that Sasuke had when he said that he was going to kill her. She knew if things continue like this then there might be a time when she must kill him.

Could she really kill her own teammate?

No, she couldn't but she needs to tell Shikamaru and his team that they need to hide. They have no idea just how dangerous it is, well, she didn't have an idea too but she did remember the vision well enough to have a gist of it.

"Shikamaru, I need you and your teammates to hide! I know normally that I am usually the idiot in this type of scenarios but you will be an idiot if you keep standing here! Because it is going to get ugly." Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru was surprised by her declaration but did as she said, not questioning her orders. Naruto thought that the boy wouldn't have listened to her but she was wrong. The blonde was glad that she could trust him to hear her out when it came to these types of thing.

Sakura watched in surprise as Shikamaru drag his teammates back to the bush. She looked at Naruto, who seemed to look very anxious about something and the pink-haired girl had the feeling that her teammate was not telling them the whole truth about it becoming ugly.

The blonde rubbed her chin, looking at the marks on Sasuke's arms in anger and weariness. Why was that snake-guy after Sasuke? Why would he offer their teammate power? No, why would the raven-haired teen go for power? There had to be an explanation for this. There was a price for him to pay because power comes with a price.

"The question now is what he is going to sacrifice." Naruto muttered, rubbing her chin at the black-haired boy.

Sakura looked at her teammate and asked. "What are you talking about Naruto? What do you mean by price?"

"I can't explain it to you now." Naruto said softly. "I will explain it to you and Sasuke when we get to the tower."

"No, you explain to me what you meant by price!" Sakura screeched.

The blond-haired girl shook her head and firmly said. "Look what I said isn't important! First, we need to stop Sasuke! He shouldn't use that mark!"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and angrily said. "That stupid mark is going to eat his personality away and it will make him go mad. If he continues using it then he will no longer be the Sasuke that we know."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it." Naruto admitted. "But you have noticed that Sasuke is acting very different."

"Y-Yes."

"Well that mark is making him act like this. I don't know why or how but it is basically killing his personality." Naruto said softly. "I had this suspicion since I saw it."

"T-Then, what can we do?"

"We need to snap him out of it." Naruto said. "I don't know how or if it will work but our best hope is to snap him out of it before he does something to hurt them."

To prove her point, Sasuke did an evil chuckle and said. "So you are proud of these two arms?"

Sakura gulped when she saw Sasuke twisting the boy's arms. No, this wasn't the Sasuke-kun that she knew and this was definitely not her teammate. The pink-haired girl looked at Naruto, who seemed to be frozen in shock and pain.

"Teme, you need to stop this!" Naruto yelled to her teammate after she got over her shock. "You know that this isn't you! You know as well as I do that hurting him won't change what happened! And for Sakura's sake as well as mine, please stop! We don't like to see this side!"

Sasuke collapsed to his knees at her words, looking at his blond-haired teammate. The blue-eyed girl smiled in relief as the marks started to fade. Her teammate was back to normal; there was no need to worry about him hurting those boys even badly. She was surprised to see the boy seemed to be confused.

Interesting.

"You are strong," Dosu acknowledge.

"Here' a gift to you." He said, putting his Earth Scroll on the ground. "This may seem convenient, but there is something we must find out now. But I promise you this, if there is another situation where we will meet in this exam then we will neither run nor hide."

Naruto frowned at his promise. The blond-haired girl knew well enough that the boy wasn't lying and was very sincere in his promise but she couldn't help but feel weary and suspicious of the boy. It just didn't sit too well with her. Like, they were something that this boy knew about Sasuke that she and Sakura didn't know.

Dosu turned to leave with his teammates but was stopped by Sakura's yelling.

"Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why to Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know, we were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun," explained Dosu.

The blond-haired girl gritted her teeth at this piece of information. A part of her knew that the bastard was lying but she didn't have any evidence. Perhaps, she could point it out but would he answer the questions? Oh, who give a damn; she had questions that needed to answer.

"You're liar." Naruto spat. "You know who Orochimaru is but you don't want to tell us and you know of the mark! So tell us the information that we want!"

"I am not lying." Dosu said.

Naruto tilted her head and said coldly. "Then why do I have feeling that you know more than you let on? I presume that you know what is that hickey mark on Sasuke's neck is."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see the anger in the girl's eyes. They never seen the girl looked so angry but the question is now why is this angry? Everyone gulped as they waited for the boy to answer the blonde's question.

"The mark on Sasuke's neck is call a cursed seal. It is a mark that Orochimaru gives to the people that he gives to his next vessel." Dosu explained reluctantly.

"Tell us, do you know anything about Orochimaru?"

Dosu turned around and said. "No."

The blue-eyed girl nodded her head at him and watched in resignation as the heavily bandaged boy. It seemed like she had enough information to tell the Hokage but there was still doubt in her mind. There was something that she was missing but what is it?

She would figure it out when she gets to the tower.

After they all say their goodbyes to Team Nine and Ten, Naruto and her team started their journey to the tower. Along the way, the blonde told the raven-haired boy about the surprise snake attack from Orochimaru along with the extra-heaven scroll that she had.

* * *

Her teammates weren't happy when she informed them that she had an extra scroll. However, they understood that she had planned to tell them sooner but the snake attack happened coupled with the fact that she thought that they were being watch.

Also, along the way the blue-eyed girl had made several shadow clones and made them go ahead to undo any traps that might be on the way. Several times, she winced when she felt the shadow clones pain. Strange, she never really realized the properties that the shadow clones had.

These properties would be extremely useful for training.

"I am glad that we are all safe."

Naruto grinned at this, having the same thoughts as Sakura about them being safe. She looked up at the balcony and was taken back by the sight of teal eyes looking at her. For some strange reason, Naruto felt her face heating up by his stare and it got worse when she remembered the two boys in her vision.

Oh, how was she going to look at the guy without blushing like a tomato? She was sure going to blame Apollo about these strange feelings. It is his fault that she can't look him in the eye.

But, she did have a feeling that she would get to know Gaara really well in the next few days.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I want to thank everyone that had reviewed the last chapter and added this to their follows and favorites. I apologized for any mistakes on the last chapter and this chapter.**

**I also hope that I didn't make the characters too out of character but if I did then I apologize for that as well, especially with Sakura and Sasuke but I have a good reasons for doing it.**

**Also what do you think of how I characterize Sakura and Sasuke? And the other characters? I also hope that you like the new vision. I can tell you that vision will make a huge impact on Naruto, which you will see later on.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-GNFreak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any Ocs.**

**Author Note: I am sorry if this chapter is just short but I had been busy with school.**

* * *

There was once a time in her life when she had loved to dream. She had embraced those dreams, never fearing them. The dreams that she used to have, were mostly about the parents that she never got to know. In those dreams, she had imagined her father teaching her to be a good ninja, and her mother arguing with her father over the littlest of things. A few times she had imagined siblings in those dreams. A few of her other dreams were about what she hoped for the future.

That all changed when she had gotten her first vision after meeting Apollo. The first vision had the Hokage dying by the arms of some strange man. She couldn't remember what that man's name was but she did remember his appearance. After that vision, she had become afraid to go to sleep.

Sleeping at that time meant she would get those horrific dreams, or as she now know as visions of the future. Through the last one had been the most pleasant, with the two little boys. Naruto cusped her hand into her cheek and smiled sadly at the vision of the boys. She didn't want these visions but those boys, they were…her children and she wanted to make this world a better place for them.

Naruto laughed bitterly.

Not once in her whole life had she imagined or even thought that she was going to be a mother or marry. Training had always been in her mind but now, she saw a little glimpse of that future and, she wanted it. Was she pathetic? Was it bad that she wanted that type of life? It certainly felt so.

She looked down her sketchbook and smiled. The only thing that was keeping her from becoming insane was this little sketchbook. It would surprise people but Naruto truly loved art. It allowed her to be creative, allow her to do things that people usually found unacceptable.

She needed to draw especially now because, tomorrow she was going to confront the Hokage and informed him about the mark…that is if he isn't busy. Naruto knew very well, just how busy the Hokage was that's why she was hoping that he would be able to listen to her.

Naruto looked at the window and muttered a few curses. Oh why the hell did she have agreed to give that room to Sakura? Oh yes, she had been reeling in about what happened to Sasuke that she hadn't been paying attention. Damn it, she hated Apollo for what he did to her.

The blue-eyed girl looked out of the window, trying to find the perfect source of moonlight. Her lips curled into a smile at the sight of the highest balcony in the tower. Oh, how she hoped that she wouldn't have to hear the dreadful sounds in the forest but she knew better than to hope. Besides, if she wanted to stay sane then she will have to suck it up.

Slowly, the blonde made her way towards the balcony, careful as not to make any sound that would wake up, the other contestants. Naruto didn't want anyone to be woken up by her especially the foreign Nins, since she really didn't know anything about them. Like for all she knows, they might be a mass-murder or a sadist.

She laughed at her thoughts, thinking how crazy those thoughts of hers was becoming. Naruto shook her head as she opened the door that led to the balcony. Why did she think like that? It must be from the lack of sleep because as far as she was concern, none of the other contestants looked like they were murderer.

Naruto slumped against the wall and looked at the moon. It always looked so beautiful but tonight, it looked even more beautiful. She closed her eyes and remembered the scene with the twins talking to their mother, who was ironically her.

Who would want to marry her?

She rubbed her chin as she remembered the little boy, Masaru, who looked a lot like that Suna genin Gaara. Why does her heartbeat so fast when she was near that redhead boy? And why the hell does her face turn so red whenever she sees him.

Naruto swears that she was starting to act like a fan girl because of these idiotic visions.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the two boys and as soon as the image was locked in her mind, Naruto started to draw them into the sketchbook. Those two boys truly gave her hope for the life that she had lived. They gave her hope that maybe she could truly changed the future.

She licked her lips and took out her pencil, thinking to herself that she had spent more time thinking about these visions than, drawing them. Immediately, Naruto decided that she would draw Kazuki, the cheerful twin between the two, who also just happened to have green eyes. She was very dedicated in making sure that she didn't mess up any details with them.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she drew Kazuki's smile, making sure that she would not make a mistake on his dimple. The shapes of his eyes was easy to draw, along with his face shape but it was quite hard to draw his facial expression.

Naruto had never been good at drawing facial expression.

She looked down at the drawing and felt proud that she hadn't made any mistakes with the boy's face. She wanted to shade his hair but she knew that it would be better to color it then to paint it. The blonde hated making mistakes, especially when it came to her art.

It wasn't long before she started drawing Masaru. The blond-haired girl had the feeling that the red-haired boy kept his twin-brother in check. A good thing too, Naruto had the feeling that the blond boy was more like her. Through, the blue-eyed boy was like her in his own way, but in what way she wasn't sure.

She closed her eyes. Concentrating on the image of Masaru having a small smile on his face as he talks to her about his day. Slowly, she drew the shape of his face, trying to make it as perfect as she can. It was easy for her to picture the smallness of his eyes, the bored expression that tried to hide the amusement and love in his eyes.

Naruto dropped her pencil at this picture. Looking at her sketchbook, the blonde couldn't help but frown. Not at the image but at the vision. The mere idea that she had children was quite worrying. What if they were messed up because of her? And why the hell would she get married? The blonde had promised herself that she would never marry.

It seemed like from that vision that promise was going to hell.

She shook her head and tried to return back to drawing her sketchbook, but couldn't. There was a strange presence around her but for the life of hers, the blonde couldn't figure out who it is. Turning her head, Naruto was surprised to see that it was the redhead Suna genin, standing behind her. Well, there goes any plan of scanning the area.

The blue-eyed girl felt nervous about the way he looked at her.

"So…what are you doing up so late? Aren't you suppose to be asleep like the others?" Naruto asked, tilting her head at him in confusion. The blonde had been certain that the other kids were asleep as well.

"It is nearly impossible for me to sleep." Gaara replied, looking down at the small girl. Naruto wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth with that stoic expression on his face. "And I do not see any reason to answer that question."

Naruto grinned at the answer and chuckled. "Normally, I would pester someone to answer my question but I am too tired to pester you about it." She admitted. "You know being stuck in those woods for a couple of days can get you tired so quickly."

He stared at her, causing the blonde to feel self-conscious. Naruto had never seen such intense gaze directed at her and it made her heartbeat increase. She licked her lips and directed her stare at one of the smaller balcony. It was futile in the end; she couldn't stop herself from looking at him.

There was something about him that reminded him of Masaru. Perhaps, it was the same stoic expression or how much he looked like the redhead boy. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was it possible that they had…? No, in the last vision, Gaara had died.

Naruto held back the tears that were threatening to come out. She shouldn't give a damned if the redhead boy dies. She shouldn't. They were from different villages and are meant to be enemies during the exam. Yet, a part of her had died that day when that vision came to her. He was just some boy, not a teammate. Why should she care whether he dies or not? She would get over his death…wouldn't she?

The blonde clenched her hands into a fist and looked at the redhead boy. Gaara was still gazing intently at her. She couldn't help but blush at this. Naruto arched her eyebrows at him and asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

The blue-eyed girl giggled at the slight blush on the boy's face. She wouldn't have notice the blush if she hadn't been gazing at him. It was…cute to see the boy to be flushed, if she admits to herself.

"Why are you awake?"

Naruto looked at the moon above them, trying to figure out the best way to respond to his question. "I am afraid to sleep. I am afraid that when I am asleep that those awful dreams will come to me." She admitted, giving him a small weary smile. "I honestly don't know why I am telling you this. We are competing against each other after all."

No, she knew the reason why she was telling him this. He seemed to be someone that she could trust. He was someone that might be able to accept these strange visions of hers. Maybe, it was just wistful thinking in her part but she thinks that he will accept these dreams. If he can accept the dreams then he will accept her.

All, the blonde wanted was to be accepted.

"What's it like to dream?"

The blue-eyed girl frowned and looked at him with curiosity. "Have you never dream before?" she asked. He shook his head at her and her frown deepened at this revelation. "I can't really describe dreams to you but…most of the time, dreams can be the most wonderful thing to have. It gives you hope for the next day, most of the time but that might just be me."

"If it is wonderful then why are you afraid to dream?"

The young girl looked down at her sketchbook and then to the redhead. "Sometimes, dreams aren't as wonderful as they appear to be but generally, they are good. I just don't want to take the risk of having a horrible dream."

"Like what?"

Naruto pursed her lips and answered softly. "In one of my dreams, I saw my own teammate trying to kill me. In another dream, I saw someone's corpse."

"How does seeing a corpse scare you?" Gaara asked.

The petite girl smiled bitterly. "Normally it isn't scary." She admitted. "But this dream was different…this dream had been about someone I care about, being murdered."

The small frown on his face indicated that he doesn't understand what she meant. It seemed like she was going to explain to him but Naruto wasn't sure how to explain to him.

"If your own teammates were to be killed, wouldn't you be furious?" Naruto asked, wondering if that question would explain to him about the question that he asked.

"No," Gaara answered immediately, "If they are killed then it is their foolishness that is the cause and I wouldn't care."

"Why? What had they done to deserve that type of treatment?"

He didn't answer her question and she had a feeling that he will never answer that question unless she begged him.

"That boy in your drawing looks a lot like me when I was younger." Gaara commented, looking down at her sketchbook as he took a seat beside her. He leaned forward to take a better look at her drawing. Naruto covered her face. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the small blush that was growing hotter by the minute.

As soon as she was certain that her blush was gone, Naruto looked down at her sketch. She had been thinking the same thing and had hoped that it might be coincidence. But it appears not to be; in fact it seemed to be telling her something about the twins. She chuckled as she remembered the two little boys' argument over their unborn sibling.

"I…honestly didn't know about that but I do agree with you. The little boy does look a little bit like you." She admitted. "But don't you think the two little boys appear to be cute together? I can imagine the way they interact with each other if they were real."

"Really?" Gaara asked, raising his non-existent eyebrows at her. She didn't know how or why but she had the idea that he seemed to think it was funny. "And how will they interact with each other if they were real?"

The blonde leaned towards him and gave him a sly grin. The redhead blushed at the sly grin, causing Naruto to have a bigger grin on her face.

"The redhead will be the voice of reason between them and will make sure that the blond-haired boy doesn't get into trouble." Naruto admitted, going back to her original position of slumping against the wall.

"And what about the other boy, how does he act like with the redhead?" Gaara asked.

The blonde wasn't sure why the redhead boy was curious but it felt nice to talk to someone about this. No way could she tell her teammate about her dreams or her art. They liked art but not in the way that she did. Sakura and Sasuke didn't see art as a way to let out your emotions. Naruto wasn't sure about what they think of art and she didn't want to find out.

"He makes sure that his brother knows how to fun and loves playing pranks on people especially on his love ones." Naruto answered, giving him a small smile.

"Why do you speak as if they are alive?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and answered. "I would like to think that they are alive…who knows maybe one day, they will be alive."

He looked at her with shock and the blonde gave him a sincere smile, clasping the back of her hands on the back of her head. She turned her head at him. A small frown adorns her face as she looked at him with curiosity.

"I have a question to ask of you now, I already answered all your question and now it is your turn to answer all of mine."

He arched his eyebrows at her tone and she gave him a grin.

"Why do you threaten to hurt people?" Naruto asked, looking at him in curiosity.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Why not? They would listen to you and you will never have to fear that they would betray you."

The blonde frowned at this response and leaned closer to him, trying to see if he was joking about this. There was no other reason beside that. She couldn't read his emotion. Through she hadn't expected to be marveled at how green his eyes were or the lack of emotion in them.

It was discomforting to say the least.

"Killing them isn't the right way to make them loyal to you." Naruto said softly to him, pushing a strand of her hair against her ear. "Their fear of you might get the better of them, you know? This might be a good idea to find ways not to scare them because it isn't better if they fear you. It is just a lot worse."

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked harshly. "Why do you care about what I said? It isn't like it is any of your business. I am monster so what! But why do you care?"

The blonde blinked her eyes at him and took a closer look at his eyes. For a second, Naruto was certain that a small crack of his mask was gone. For a moment, she thought that she saw pain and guilt in his eyes as well as loneliness. She wasn't sure if she imagines it because it was gone in the next minute.

The blue-eyed girl fixed her gaze at him and answered honestly. "I don't think that you are a monster…I think that you are capable of being something bigger than a shinobi." She gave him a fierce look and continued. "And in my eyes, you are not a monster. I may not know you as well as I like but my idea of a monster are those people that shun a child for reasons that aren't their fault. You are not a monster…I know monsters and you are not one of them."

Gaara stared at her, looking quite befuddled at her words. Naruto wasn't sure for the reason for why she said this but she wasn't lying. The redhead didn't act or have the attitude of a monster. He just seemed a little bit confuse but that may be just her.

"You are the first person to say that to me." Gaara said to her, softly.

The blue-eyed girl gave him a grin and confidently said. "The people, who called you a monster, are wrong." She blushed at him and looked down at her hand before giving him a sly smile. "I don't know why they called you a monster but I don't think you are one! Monsters are also generally not very patient or cute." She blushed as she realized what she had just said.

Naruto generally thought before she says something but this time she hadn't. Could someone kill her already? She had just admitted to the boy that he was cute.

Naruto looked at the clock and then suddenly said, "Well I better go to sleep." She hesitated before giving the redhead boy a kiss in the cheek and then left to go to her room.

Gaara watched as the blond haired girl left and as soon as she was gone. He touched his cheek where he had felt the girl's soft lips on. It had been a really long time that someone had ever given him such affection like that. He frowned and realized that Naruto might be like his Uncle.

The mere thought of her being like his Uncle made him angry. He didn't know how the girl could make him feel such things! She was dangerous, Gaara decided, the girl made him feel things that he didn't want to understand.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


End file.
